My Time Is Now
by LionsLady11-09-70
Summary: Sequel to The NotSoNormal Life Of Sarah Cena. Sarah escaped the airport and is back on the road. But the danger of going back home still looms. Now she has a lawyer, will she get emancipation or go back for good?
1. I Keep Coming Back

**Editors Note: **IT'S HERE! THE SEQUEL! Haha! I'm sure many of you thought this was long overdue! Well school is out so I can start now! So thank you for all the reviews (over 100! Wooo!) And please R&R for this one!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sarah got into the car and slammed the door shut. All Shawn could do was stare at her. Sarah looked at him back.

"What are you waiting for? Drive!"

Shawn put the car into reverse and continued to back up. Soon they were on the road to Ohio. They were silent for most of the drive. Sarah calls back home to Minnesota to a law firm to get a lawyer. After 20 minutes, Sarah had a lawyer who was writing up emancipation papers. Sarah hung up and looked at Shawn. Suddenly he swerved and went onto the side of the highway. Sarah clung onto the dash board as Shawn came to a halt. He sat back in his seat. He looked over at Sarah who was trying to breathe.

"So let me get this straight. You broke out of the airport and hitched a ride from me. Why aren't you on the plane now?"

"I'm old enough for a lawyer. If I get one and fight for emancipation, I can win. Shawn please don't bring me back."

Shawn sighed and looked out the window. Sarah waited for Shawn's answer. He turned back around and looked in the back seat. There were Sarah's bags and the Women's title.

"You'll be wanted."

"I know."

"Vince didn't take you off the roster yet. You're still Women's Champion."

"And I'll stay that way until I lose it."

Shawn started to get tears in his eyes. He looked at Sarah for a moment. He tucked her hair behind her ear. Finally he hugged her tight. He started to cry. Sarah couldn't help but cry also. They hugged for at least 10 minutes. Finally Shawn pulled away and wiped his eyes.

"So what happened when I left?"

"Well your Dad got sent off to jail. Your car got sent back to Boston for the while. Derek and Minnie are fine. He called me to tell you that he'll be in Ohio tonight."

"Is my Dad out yet?"

"Vince already bailed him out. He's in Ohio by now I can bet. But come on. We have somewhere to be tonight."

Shawn got back on the road and drove. For the 4 hour drive it took, there was never a quiet moment in it. Sarah talked about her night up to the airport while Shawn talked about star reactions. Sarah's phone rang several times, but she ignored the calls. For the 20th time that day, her phone rang again. She looked at who was calling. It was her mom. Shawn saw who was calling also. They both looked at each other. Shawn nodded, meaning for her to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Where the hell are you? Everyone got off the plane besides you!"

"Oh really? I didn't notice."

"Get your ass back here."

"Over my dead body."

Sarah hung up and put her phone in her pocket. Shawn smiled and drove on. Soon, they were at the arena. They saw Vince waiting outside for them. When he saw the car, he ran toward them. Sarah kept laughing at his bald head. Boy was it shiny! Vince opened Sarah's door and pulled her out. He gave her a long hug while Shawn got her bags.

"People have been calling me for an hour. I knew you would leave. I didn't take the title away from you. I will defend you in any way possible. We all will."

"Thank's Vince. Is my Dad here?"

"Sulking in his room. He feels like he failed you. Better go to him quick. But hurry. And don't be seen! Shawn will drop your bags off in his room."

Sarah gave Vince a quick hug and ran off. She had to see her Dad. Sarah peeked in to see if anyone could see her. No one was in the halls. She closed the door slowly, then walked slowly through the halls. She was careful not to be seen. She hid behind carts, in bathrooms and empty rooms. Then Sarah spotted her Dad's room. It was at the end of the opposite hall. Sarah looked behind her. She saw 3 divas coming around the corner. She ran and hid in the nearest room she could find. She shut the door and let out a sigh of relief.

"Sarah?"

Busted. Sarah turned slowly around. There was Randy, mid way through taping his wrists, Jeff who was re painting his nails, and Adam who was combing his blonde hair. Sarah froze in front of the door. What could she do? She was busted. She gulped and nodded. Adam threw his comb against the wall and walked toward her. He gave her a really big hug.

"My god Sarah. We thought we would never see you again!"

Randy ripped his tape and walked over there also. Jeff set the brush down and hugged her also. After the 3 guys got their hugs in, they asked her to sit down.

"I really can't. I need to see my Dad."

"Does Vince know you're here?"

"Yeah he does. But no one else knows besides you 2, him and Shawn. So keep it down till tonight OK?"

All 3 of the guys promised. She blew them a kiss and walked out. Now no one was in the hall. She crept to her Dad's room. She finally reached his door. She looked at the plate that said his name. She sighed and turned the knob. The door creaked open. But it didn't faze John, who was sitting on a bench, his back to the door. Sarah sighed and closed the door as quietly as she could. The room was pretty dark. He was taking it hard on himself. She could tell he was pretty depressed. She saw the belt hanging over his shoulder. She decided to let him know she was here.

"You know, that's not a way for a champion to act."

John sat straight up. He quickly turned around. Sarah could see that he was crying. She turned the light on so he could see her better. As soon as he figured out it was her, he jumped over the bench and hugged her tight. Sarah started to cry, which made John cry.

"I didn't think you could come back."

"I would never leave Dad. You know me."

Soon he pulled apart. He led her to the bench where he was sitting. One she was sitting, Sarah told him the whole story. From when she left to the arena, to where she ran out of the airport, to seeing Shawn to now. John was hanging on her every word. When she was done, John sighed.

"So you're here 'illegally'."

"Basically yeah."

"If you go out there tonight, your parents will hunt you down like mad."

"Their not my parents anymore. You are. Well, one part anyways."

"But I'm not your legal guardian anymore. And what about school? Derek? Minnie?"

"I can still fly there and back. Derek is here with Minnie. It'll all be fine. We'll make it work."

"So would this be a good time to tell you I'm seeing someone?"

"Really?! Who?"

Before John could answer, Vince came into the room. John let a breath instead of talking. Sarah sighed and looked at Vince. He smiled at both of them.

"Hey guys. John are you ready for your Battle Royal with Shawn?"

"Yeah guess so."

"OK. Then Sarah. We'll put you on TV despite the dangers. And John, your up now."

John hugged Sarah and walked out. Vince winked at Sarah and followed John. Sarah kept staring at the door. Who was her Dad going out with? Sarah turned the TV right when her Dad walked out. He got a lot of boos. He talked then Shawn came out. Then Vince came out to talk about a battle royal. That went on for at least 45 minutes. In the end Matt and Jeff Hardy won the Tag Team Titles. Sarah walked out of her room and made her way to the curtain. Jeff and Matt were coming out as she got there. Sarah winked at Jeff and Jeff winked back. The sound guy looked at Sarah and did a double take.

"Your back?"

"Yeah I am."

"You going out there?"

"Yeah. So play my music when Melina id done talking."

Shawn ran toward her with her title in his hands. She took it and gave him a hug.

"Give them hell kid."

Sarah saw Melina and hid behind the sound guy. She was fuming and finally walked out at her music. She did the splits and grabbed a mic. Chants of 'slut!' and 'screamer' rang through the arena.

"Now that our beloved Women's Champion is gone, I believe I should get it back. She left us unfortunately in bad terms. So in short…"

The sound guy played her music. The arena burst with noise. Sarah's time was now. She took a deep breath. This was it. She walked through the curtain. What happened next, she knew she could never miss.


	2. Long Trip Alone

Sarah walked out to a roaring crowd. She thought the roof would blow off because of all the noise! She looked around and smiled. She looked at the ring to Melina. He jaw was dropped. She looked mad as hell. Sarah walked down the ramp, touching hands as she made her way down. She looked to her left and saw Derek with Minnie. Minnie was squirming to get out of his hands. Sarah laughed and walked over to her boyfriend. He looked as surprised as Melina. She gave him a quick kiss and took Minnie. Sarah got into the ring and posed on the top rope. She motioned for a mic. Melina couldn't take her eyes off Sarah. After Sarah's music cut, the place was still going crazy. After at least 5 minutes, the noise died down.

"You want my title? My Women's Championship? Well I'm still the champ so you have to get through me."

"I thought…we all thought…you left and…"

"Yeah I left. But I broke out. I have my right to live my own. I'm still here, and I'm still on the roster. Surprise bitch."

Melina dropped her mic. She was coming at Sarah head on. Sarah stepped to the left and let Melina dive right through the ropes. She hit the floor with a thud. Sarah stood in the ring laughing. Melina got up holding her head. She slid back into the ring and caught Sarah's feet. She pulled her down with her. Melina got on top of her and started to punch her. Sarah rolled over and started to punch her. Sarah pushed herself off of Melina and went off the ropes. She went for a swinging leg drop but Melina got up and reversed it into a DDT. Melina got up to the top turnbuckle, waiting for Sarah to get up. When she did she jumped off looking for a direct hit. But Sarah did a spring board in mid air, which made Melina fly out of the ring and hit the barrier. Sarah stood up holding her stomach. She took her title from the ring and held it up for all to see. Vince came onto the screen with a hat on.

"Ladies! I know you're mad at each other. So let me do something. At Backlash, you two will have a match. Melina vs. Sarah. But it won't be any match. It'll be a…hair vs. hair match!"

The crowd went wild. Melina screamed and gripped her hair. She stared at it and started to cry. Sarah laughed and grabbed her mic.

"Nice Vince. Now you won't feel left out with Melina being bald!"

Vince started to get mad, but the camera turned off before he could say anything. Melina made her way up the ramp, still holding on to her hair. Sarah made scissors with her fingers and dragged them across the air to signal that Melina would lose her hair. Melina screamed and ran up the ramp. Sarah just walked around the ring and smiled. Minnie appeared from under the ring. She was scared of all the fighting. Sarah laughed and grabbed her dog. She waved to the crowd then made her way to the back. When she made it, every star was there to greet her. All the divas shrieked and hugged her tight. Ric hugged her so tight she thought she would suffocate. Matt and Jeff high fived her and hugged her. Shawn just stood in the back and smiled. Through the crowd of stars Sarah saw a familiar red head holding her dog.

"Amy!"

Sarah ran toward the red head and hugged her. Amy put the dog down at her feet and hugged her back. When they pulled apart Amy laughed.

"I'm glad you're happy to see me."

"Of course I am! Why are you here?"

"John hasn't told you yet?"

"Told me what? Well he was going to tell me who he was seeing but…"

Sarah stopped there. She turned her head slowly to Amy. She was going out with John! Amy looked down, a little embarrassed. Sarah's mouth fell open. Then she laughed for a while.

"Ames! That's great! I always wanted you two to get together."

"Really? That's great. We were worried that you would have some problems."

"No of course not! But how long?"

"Since last night. I was in town and he called me to bail him out. I did and we drove here. Well then one thing led to another and…"

"OK please just stop there."

Amy laughed and hugged Sarah. Minnie was jumping up and down on Amy's leg. Amy laughed and picked up the little dog. She started to pet Minnie behind the ears.

"John told me about Eddie. You OK?"

"Yeah. I was really sad, but I'm OK now."

"So can I take Minnie off your hands for a while and bring her to your Dad's room?"

"Sure I don't mind."

Amy walked away with Sarah's dog. Sarah sighed and started to walk to the food square. When she got there, many stars asked her to sit with them. In the end she sat with Matt, Jeff, Maria and Torrie. Maria, Torrie and Matt were still surprised that she had come back. Sarah explained her night (and day) over again to the group. When she was finished, Maria and Torrie sighed some relief. Jeff high fived her for being brave. Matt just shook his head.

"You're putting yourself in danger Sarah. Better be careful or just stay off TV for a while."

"I don't need to. I have a lawyer who's working on my case as we speak. Vince said he would back me up. So I'm covered."

"Still. Your parents know that you're with us. They can go to one of our future venues and stay there till we get there. Technically, they are still your legal guardians. You can get arrested for this."

"How?"

"Since they won the battle so far and were claimed your legal guardians, you haven't got a case yet. So basically, you're a runaway child who's wanted. The cops can catch you so soon."

Sarah never thought about that. They still were her legal guardians. She was, technically, a runaway. Sarah sighed and rested her head on her hand. Torrie smacked Matt in the arm.

"Ow babe what was that for?"

"Making her night bad! She was all happy before you opened your mouth!"

Torrie turned to Sarah. Sarah looked up at the blonde diva. She was smiling from ear to ear.

"Don't worry hun. You're in no trouble."

Torrie shot Matt an evil stare. Matt scooted his chair back and got up slowly. He said goodbye to everyone and then ran away. Jeff laughed and made fun of him.

"Matt was always the girly one out of us."

"Right so painting your nails and colorful hair has nothing to do with you being girly?"

"Right. That's why you're with me."

Maria giggled and kissed Jeff. Torrie pouted and went off to search for Matt. Sarah sighed and left the table. She was on her way to her Dad's room when someone came up behind her and put his hands around her eyes. She screamed and then laughed.

"Guess who?"

"Well it can't be my hot boyfriend…"

Derek laughed and twirled her around. He brought her in for a kiss. Sarah couldn't help but laugh in the middle of the kiss. Derek pulled away smiling.

"I'm sorry! I'm really giddy."

"I can tell. Looks like you had fun out there."

"I did. I missed it even though I was gone not even for a day."

"So what did happen to you?"

Sarah sighed. She had told her story a million times already today! She told her story again to Derek. He was hanging on to every word she was saying. When she was done, Derek sighed.

"Damn that sucks."

"How about you?"

"They were going to fly me back to Minnesota. But I said that I had to take care of some stuff for you so they flew me to Ohio. They interrogated me for a while. Then Minnie bit the cops hand and ankle…"

"Seriously? Go Minnie!"

"Haha yeah. So then he was silent for the rest of the trip. When we got to Ohio Vince took me to his office. I tried so hard not to laugh when he talked to me! His head is so shiny!"

Sarah laughed and kissed Derek again. This time she didn't laugh in the middle of it. Derek led her to Shawn's room to get her stuff. When they did they headed to John's room. When they walked in John was on his cell. Amy was in the corner petting a sleeping Minnie. John snapped his phone shut and looked up at Sarah.

"What's wrong Dad?"

"That was your lawyer."

"And?"

"The case is ready and papers done. But we're going to court. Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? But that's too soon!"

"I know. But the sooner, the better."

Sarah leaned against the door. Tomorrow her fate would be decided. Amy got up and hugged Sarah. She kissed the top of her head and led her to a bench.

"So are you ready?"

Sarah looked at Derek. He was smiling at her. She looked at Amy. She had some sort of worry in her eyes. She looked back at her Dad. He looked mad. Only because he wanted an answer. This was her family. And she would do anything to keep them.

"Damn straight I am."


	3. Testify

**Editors Note: **I need to give some praise here. Jorrieprincess is writing an awesome story called "Stay Another Day." It is so good I swear it is! It's so sad it made me cry! But it's an amazing story and she's an amazing writer. So please check out that story. I guarantee you'll like it if you like TorriexJohn pairings.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sarah was driving her cherry red convertible to court. She had the top up so she wouldn't ruin her hair. Today was the first day of her court hearing. School today was amazing. Everyone was behind her and gave her support. Even Sam came up to her and told her good luck. Derek was in the passenger seat with Minnie in his lap. He was texting on his phone to his buddies. Sarah sighed and looked at the road. It was 3:30. Sarah had 30 minutes to make it to the courthouse. She was so nervous she was currently chewing 3 pieces of Stride gum at the same time. Derek looked over at her and put his arm around her.

"It'll be fine Sarah. Just calm down."

"I'm going to court Derek. Would you be calm?"

"Probably not. But you're in good hands. You have the best lawyer ever and John will be there to help you. So try to be a little calmer."

Sarah looked back at Derek. She opened her window and spit out her gum. Derek nodded in approval and gave her a kiss on the cheek. They finally reached the courthouse around 3:45. Sarah's lawyer was waiting outside for her answering questions for the press. When he spotted the car he broke away and walked down the steps to greet her. The press followed behind him. Sarah opened her door and stepped out. Cameras were flashing and news reporters were flinging questions at her. Derek got out and put Minnie on her leash. Sarah's lawyer came around to her side and led her away from the reporters.

"Don't answer any questions yet. Wait till after today is done."

"I wasn't planning on it anyways."

"My name is Barry Witman by the way. John is inside waiting for you. So are some other guests."

Sarah stepped inside and took a deep breath. She looked in one of the windows of the courtroom. She looked over the outfit she chose for today. Black pants from Target, a lacy green beater with a white and green striped short sleeved button up from Gadzooks, and some black Prada heels. Her white coach purse hung off her shoulder as her out her Gucci sunglasses into it. Derek gave her a kiss and went to find a seat. Minnie gave her a kiss on the nose and trailed behind Derek. Sarah laughed and turned to her lawyer.

"So what will go on today?"

"Well the bailiff will address why were here. I do an opening statement and call up witnesses. Your mom's lawyer and I will take turns questioning the witnesses. There will be a recess after. Then we'll come back and address the issue of emancipation. That will be the end of today. Depending on how far we get will carry on to tomorrow. Tomorrow possibly we'll have some closing statements then close the case on the runaway. In 2 days we'll close the case on emancipation."

"So this is going to be a long day?"

"Basically. Come on, let's go inside."

Sarah sighed and followed her lawyer into the court room. She gasped when she saw who was there. All the stars filled the seats on her side. They were squished into the little benches. The McMahon's sat in the front row with John and Amy. Sarah wiped a tear from her face. She was so happy everyone was there with her. She walked up the aisle to her seat. She waved to everyone before taking a seat. Her lawyer sat right next to her. Sarah looked over to the other side. There sat her mom and dad with her sister in the front row. Their lawyer was going through some papers.

"All rise! Judge McClenan will reside over this case."

A man in a black gown walked up and sat down. Everyone sat down after him. The bailiff handed him some papers and put it in front of him.

"The case is Leynch vs. Leynch for the account on runaway and emancipation."

Sarah was gonna correct the bailiff and say it was Cena. But technically she was a Leynch. The judge looked over at Sarah's side.

"Opening statement from the plaintiff?"

Barry stood up and fixed his coat. He stepped out of his seat and walked over to the jury.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury. This case shouldn't even exist. My client Sarah has a right to emancipation. But the system said no. She had to go somewhere she didn't want to. Yes she is Mr. and Mrs. Leynch's daughter. But she was doing what was right in her heart. She fell in love with John as her Dad. Her lifestyle was great. Her grades were great and her performance in the ring never lacked talent. So who's the bad guy here? The teenager who stood up for what was right? Or the parents who have made her life a living hell? You be the judge of that."

Barry turned around and went to his seat. He sat down and winked at Sarah. She was feeling good about this so far.

"Mr. Whitman, would you like to call up a witness?"

"I would like to call Mr. Michaels to the stand."

Sarah looked at him a little confused. What did he want with Shawn? Shawn stood up and went to the witness stand. She smiled at Sarah on his way up. He sat down as Barry approached him.

"Now Mr. Michaels how long have you known my client?"

"Since 2005. When John adopted her."

"Was she a well behaved kid?"

"Definitely. She held herself and never had a bad temper."

"Do you have a close relationship with my client?"

"Yes sir I do. We talk every house show. She's just like my daughter."

"Mr. Michaels. Did my client ever complain about her other family to you?"

"On several occasions. She told me she never wanted to go back because of all the grief they caused her. Did you know that her mother and sister disrupted her in a spa and started to swear at her?"

Sarah's mom sulked in her chair. Barry looked over at their table. He smiled, knowing he was winning this battle.

"Mr. Michaels. On a scale of 1-10, how good of a parent was John to my client?"

"One million."

"And how good of a daughter was my client to John?"

"About the same. They got along pretty well."

"So when she was torn from the clutches of John, she was heart broken?"

"We all were. Everyone loves her to pieces. I don't understand why she should go back to such horrible parents."

"No further questions your honor."

Barry walked back and took a seat. The judge looked over at Sarah's mom's table. Their lawyer got up and walked over to Shawn.

"Mr. Michaels. Is it true Ms. Leynch volunteered to go up for adoption?"

"Yes sir."

The lawyer turned to the jury, ignoring Shawn for the moment. When he turned around Shawn flicked him off and made a funny face. Sarah couldn't help but snicker at this.

"In the code of adoption if the parent wants the child back and is under living conditions, the current parents must give the child back."

"Not unless the child has a job and can support themselves."

The judge turned back to Shawn. He looked at him for a while.

"Excuse me?"

"The child, or teenager in Sarah's case, can file for emancipation, which she has done."

"But there's a difference. She volunteered to go up for adoption. So emancipation does not fall under that category. It's in the code."

"Well fuck the code."

Sarah gasped and covered her mouth. She had never heard Shawn swear like that before! The judge called for the bailiff to take Shawn off the stand. Shawn got down and sat back in his seat. Sarah laughed and high fived him. It was Sarah's mom's lawyer to call up the next witness.

"We call up Mr. Cena to the stand."

John sighed and got up. He made his way to the stand. Sarah smiled at John. But all he did was sit and stare at the lawyer.

"Mr. Cena. What made you decide to adopt Ms. Leynch?"

"I don't know. I wanted to try it out, so I did."

"So it wasn't a sure thing? Just…something to try out."

"No sir, it was. She made me want a child…but just skip all the late nights and potty training. You don't try out parenthood. You're either ready or your not."

"So you think you handled parenthood well?"

"I think so. We barely fought."

"When did you?"

"When Sarah didn't tell me she had a boyfriend."

"Why didn't she tell you?"

"She was…scared."

"Why was she scared?"

"She was scared because…she thought I would go after the boy."

"Intimidation. Not healthy for a child. Tell me Mr. Cena. Did you go after the boy?"

"When he dumped her on live TV I did."

"And you wonder why she was scared. Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, Mr. Cena almost abused an innocent young boy. What does that say about his parenting skills? If Sarah had made one slip up, what would come out of it?"

The jury nodded in agreement. Sarah could see that John was getting mad. The lawyer turned back to John and smiled.

"No further questions."

Barry got up and walked over to John. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"You think my client is responsible right Mr. Cena?"

"Absolutely. If she can hold the Women's title, she is."

"That's a lot of pressure to put on a 16 year old. Do you think she can handle it?"

"100 percent."

"So she can handle the responsibility of making her own decisions then."

"Of course. She's proved it."

"Tell me Mr. Cena. Did my client ever complain about traveling back and forth to Minnesota and the venues for the night?"

"Never. In fact, she loved it."

"So she never cried about stress or anything?"

"Never. It's like she didn't have any."

"When did she cry Mr. Cena?"

"When Eddie died. But that's a give in. At the HOF ceremony. When Sam broke her heart. And when she had to leave me after Wrestlemania."

"Why do you think she cried that night?"

"She didn't appreciate her family anymore. Her dad showed up at her school to tell her she couldn't get away. He was basically threatening her. Her mom was even worse when she put her hands on her friends and her at the spa."

"So her mom abused her?"

"Yes sir."

Barry turned to the jury. He smiled before he spoke.

"DO you want this young lady to live under an abusive house? I wouldn't. No further questions."

Barry smiled and took a seat. Sarah was grinning from ear to ear. They were winning! The other lawyer got to call up the next witness.

"Your next witness Mr. Smith?"

"I would like to call Sarah to the stand."

Sarah's smile dropped. She had to answer questions? She looked over at her lawyer. He gave her a sorry look. She knew she had to go up there. She stood up and started to walk to the stand. The divas started to clap and cheer for her. She laughed and sat in the chair. She was so nervous. She was on trial for something she shouldn't be on trial for. It was judgment day for her. Sadly, it had come to quick.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**That's the chapter! I had a hard time writing that one! Please review! Next chapter: Sarah is on the stand. What kind of questions will she have to answer? What could go wrong? Tune in next time!**


	4. Have A Little Faith In Me

Sarah gulped as she stood up. She was about to be questioned by her mom's lawyer. She felt like she could puke all over the table. Maybe she could get out of questioning that way! No. She had to face this thing head on. She started to walk over to the stand with the clicking of her heels making the only sound. As she reached it the bailiff made her swear to tell the truth and only the truth. The bailiff went to the other side. May the questioning begin. The lawyer walked up to the stand and faced Sarah.

"How old are you Miss Leynch?"

"16."

"Do you have a driver's license?"

"Yes."

"Do you drive when you drive from venue to venue?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Cause the people I'm driving with drive."

"Will they let you drive?"

"I never asked."

"Why won't they?"

"I don't know. Maybe they don't want me to get hurt."

"Do you think that they just don't trust you?"

"Can't say it crossed my mind."

The lawyer looked at her. All Sarah did was smile at him. She was making it hard for him. And she was enjoying every minute of it.

"Miss Leynch, how old were you when you went into the home?"

"14 I think."

"And how long were you there?"

"A couple months. 4 tops at least."

"Why did you volunteer to go?"

"Dunno. Just did. Someone had to go. Might as well step up for the family you know."

"Did you think that if your family just put you there that you would think they didn't love you?"

"Well…now that you mention it…that would have been my first thought."

"So for them to hear that you would volunteer to go, they must have thought that you didn't love them."

"But I did."

"Do you still?"

Sarah got silent. In all honesty, she kind of did. Her parents were the ones that stayed up at night to feed her. They took all her tantrums and names she called them. They were the ones that watched her grow up and helped her every step of the way.

"Miss Leynch, please answer the question."

"You don't stop loving your parents. We all know that. I just…don't love them as much as I use to."

"So why don't you just go back to them if you still love them some what?"

"It's the way they've been acting towards me. They've threatened me and my friends. Why would I want to go back?"

"Is it true that you called your sister the night before you were taken away?"

"Objection your honor! He is getting way off topic!"

Sarah stared at the lawyer scared. He was finally getting to her. And he loved every minute of it. The judge overruled it and let the layer go on.

"Isn't it true Miss Leynch?"

"Yes. I did call my sister."

"What exactly did you say to her?"

"I asked her why everyone was on my back. I told them to step off because it was ruining my life."

"But you said something else."

"Excuse me?"

"You're leaving out one detail. I have it on tape if you want to hear it."

Sarah gulped. She was leaving something out. But she didn't want to say it. It would turn the whole case around. But she didn't want him to play it on tape. It would be worse.

"What did you say?"

"I said…I missed my family. And…that all the traveling was…taking a toll on me."

"And?"

"And what? That's what I said. I regret saying it."

"You said something else."

"No I didn't."

"I have it on tape."

"You have nothing else left on there."

"Would you like to hear it?"

"You have nothing!"

"What did you say?!"

"I said nothing and you have nothing!"

"I have it right here. Let's just hit play…"

"I said I wanted to leave WWE!!!"

Sarah put her head down and burst in tears. She couldn't believe he had won. He finally got out what he wanted out of her. The lawyer smiled and walked over to the jury.

"So the traveling was taking a toll on her. She was so stressed that she even considered leaving the company she proclaims that she loved. And despite her saying that she loved John with all her heart, part of it is, and was, still with her family. I think we all know where this is going. No further questions."

The lawyer walked back to his seat. Sarah still wouldn't put her head up. She was too ashamed to look at anyone. What would John think of her? Now that he knew that she lied to him all those times. And what about Shawn? He would be disappointed in her. So would everyone else in the WWE. She always said that she had no stress. That everything was fine. All she was doing was lying to their face.

"I think that's all we need for today. I call a recess. Be back here at 5:30."

The judge got up and walked out of his seat. Sarah heard a door open. It was the door to the chamber. Without looking at anyone, Sarah ran out of her seat and to the chamber. If she could, she would stay there forever. And she stayed there for the rest of the recess, crying…knowing she just lost the case.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John, Shawn, Barry and Vince were outside the courtroom doors. John was sitting on a wooden bench, taking in all Sarah said in that courtroom. That place could bring out the worst of people. Shawn stood looking out the door. How could Sarah lie to him like that? She probably didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings. Barry sat across from John looking up at the ceiling. How was he going to get this case back? Nothing was coming to him. Vince was pacing the hallway. He was the only one that had faith in the 16 year old Women's champion. Sure she might have said those words. But he still knew that she loved the company to death. Everyone has their days. Vince faced the gentlemen before him.

"So gentlemen. What are we thinking?"

"Sarah seemed so calm. How could she hold all that in?"

"She lied to me. Maybe she didn't want to hurt me."

"How the hell will I get this case back? There's no way I can."

"Oh come on now! We need to be positive. We all know Sarah loves this business. Sure, she said she wanted to leave. But we all have our days when we want to leave our jobs! It's normal for a person to say that! We need to have faith in Sarah and this case. I know I do."

Shawn turned from the spot where he was standing. He walked over to Vince and patted him on the back.

"I guess I do too. She loves this business to death. She was just doing what she thought was right."

John stood up and sighed. He smoothed out his shirt as he stood up. He walked over to Shawn and Vince, shook his head and laughed.

"No matter what, I'll love that girl. I have faith too."

All three men looked over at Barry. He was still sitting there. He looked over at the guys.

"I don't know how to turn this case around! I have no plan!"

"Don't plan now. Let this take course. If we lose this, we still have the bright future of getting our girl emancipation."

Barry nodded at Vince's statement. He was right. If they did lose this case, all that would happen to Sarah is that she would probably have to do service hours. Which would be no big deal for her. He walked over to the men and smiled.

"I have faith."

All three men smiled and patted each other on the back. Within seconds, they were happier then before. Derek walked up with out Minnie.

"Where's the dog?"

"She wasn't allowed in the courtroom. I had to call Britt to come pick her up. Is this stupid recess over?"

"Not yet. We're going out to eat. Want to come?"

"Sure."

The men started to walk to the door. John stayed behind. The men turned around to face him.

"Are you coming John?"

"Ummm…I'll meet up with you. I'm gonna go check on Sarah."

The men said their goodbyes and they went their separate ways. John walked to the chamber where Sarah was. He saw her through the window. The guard was guarding the door to the courtroom. Sarah was just sitting there crying. John walked in with out knocking. The guard didn't seem to care either. John walked over to Sarah and sat right next to her.

"Sarah. Hey calm down babe."

"How can I?! I just ruined the whole case! This is gonna reflect on the next case! I won't get emancipation and I'll have to go back!"

"Hey! Have faith baby girl. This is one case. The other will be a whole different thing. The worst for this one is service hours. It'll all be OK. Now come with me to get some food."

"I'm not stepping out of here. Can you bring me back something?"

"Sure. I'll see you at 5:30."

John gave Sarah a hug and a kiss on her forehead. He walked out and met up with the guys. They went to Subway to get sandwiches. When they came back John delivered Sarah her sandwich. Then we went to go sit in the chairs. He was nervous for Sarah. He always thought of her as his girl. He really wanted her to win. But to be honest, he didn't have much faith. How would this case turn around?


	5. EMERGENCY CHAPPIE!

This has nothing to do with the stories. But I believe this is true.

Today, confirmed that Chris Benoit and his family were found dead in their home in Atlanta. Here's the article from are still awaiting further details, but is extremely saddened to report that former WWE and WCW World champion Chris Benoit and his wife, former WCW and ECW personality Nancy "Woman" Benoit were both found dead today in Atlanta, Georgia. Obviously this will be a huge developing story in the days to come but at this point, we'd like to express our deepest condolences to the Benoit's family, friends, and fans at this time.

_A meeting is currently ongoing at WWE TV and it is expected that tonight's three hour Raw will now be dedicated to Benoit's memory._

_6:09 Update: issued the following statement this afternoon, also announcing that the Benoits' family (the couple had two children, although if it was them has not been confirmed) were also found dead:_

_"WWE is sad to report that Chris Benoit and his family have been found dead in their home. Police are currently investigating the circumstances surrounding the deaths. Tonight's Raw will be a tribute to Chris and his family."'_

I want to say personally that this is the saddest moment in WWE. My thoughts and prayers go out To Chris's extended family and friends. This is truly sad. And thinking this isn't just some sick storyline it must be true. I'm sure the whole wwe world in shock. I still am. My god I'm crying….

Chris was an amazing wrestler. He had something many wrestlers don't. He's a veteran but is still in the game. His last title was the United States Championship. He is a former WWE World Heavyweight Champion. Through WWE's good times and bad, he still stayed. I would like to dedicate this "chapter" To Chris and his family. May they rest in peace…


	6. Dear Life

**Editor's Note: **With everything that has been going around about Chris, I myself find it hard to update my story. But I will try my hardest to. Also, I'm pretty much stuck on this. So sorry if this is a bad chapter!

I might also want to add that I will add his death into future chapters. If you think it's a bad idea and I should just leave it alone then please, by all means, tell me!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was 5:30. Time for the next case. The case for Sarah's emancipation. Everyone came back in and sat down. John's hands were shaking. He was basically a nervous wreck. Vince sat down calmly next to him. He took a deep breath as he straightened hot his jacket. Shawn sat down next to Vince clutching his cross necklace. He was praying as hard as her could that Sarah could come back. Barry sat in his seat to wait for Sarah. Sarah finally came out of the room. She sat down behind the desk with no eye contact at anyone. She stared at the judge who was coming out of his room. Everyone rose as he sat down. He motioned for everyone to sit down. Barry got up to speak.

"Sir, I am here to request emancipation for my client, Sarah Leynch. If you think about it, most of the points were made during the previous case…"

"Speaking of which, the jury has already decided the verdict on that one. Jury?"

A tan man stood up with a piece of paper. He cleared his throat spoke.

"On the account of runaway, we find Sarah Leynch…guilty. Therefore she will serve only 24 hours of service."

"That's insane! It should be more!"

"Mr. Watson! Calm yourself! It's appropriate for her time constraint. If she is not successful in this case then yes there will be more hours added on. Go on."

"Thank you. As I was saying. This young lady is capable of living on her own. She can support herself. She has a well paying job. But I am also here to request that Mr. Cena may regain custody of Ms. Leynch."

Sarah gasped at the last statement. She didn't even ask for that! All she wanted was to get away from her family. But this? Damn her life would be so much better. Barry sat down and smiled at Sarah. Sarah smiled and looked at the judge. He motioned for Mr. Watson to say his statement.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Sure, we can grant this teenager emancipation. She would be off and free. But she volunteered to go. Therefore, she must go back to her parents. You heard what she said! She was tired and wanted to leave! Her lifestyle is draining her! She needs a stable life. Now I would like to call up…"

"No witnesses Mr. Watson. Statements have already been heard. Jury will deliberate and we will find out tomorrow what happens. Court dismissed till 4 tomorrow."

The judge stood up and walked away. Sarah sunk down in her chair. She was just so tired. She had a load of homework back at her hotel. How was she going to finish it? She stood up and walked out of the courtroom. She didn't want to wait for everyone. She just wanted to be alone. She walked to her convertible and started it. Then she just drove. No real destination. She just drove till she didn't want to drive anymore. She stopped at a wooded area at least 70 miles from the cities. She looked up at the sky. It was almost sunset. Then she got an idea. She reached in the glove compartment for a pad of paper and some colored pencils. She had the roof go up. She climbed up on the roof and sat cross legged. She looked at the scene and drew. Like that time back in Boston. Sometimes you need to visit the past. She sat there for an hour and a half drawing. When she was done she looked at her work. It was just like the other one she had. She nodded her head and looked out again.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

Sarah looked to the left of her. There sat Eddie, spirit and all. This time Sarah wasn't freaked out. She's had so many of these encounters from him she was just use to it.

"Yeah. Definitely helps you clear your mind."

"With a view like this? I would expect more. I saw you in the courtroom today."

"Oh just what I wanted. Your ashamed aren't you?"

"No. I'm proud of you. Because no matter how tired you were, you smiled like it was nothing. That's what we all should do."

"But what if I don't win? I can't wrestle."

"I'll put a word in with the big man. Now I have to go. I have to follow my daughter on her first date."

Sarah laughed as Eddie got up. He put a kiss on her forehead. Then he faded right next to her. Sarah sighed and got back into the car. She drove back to the cities. It was at least 9:00 when she got back. She sighed as she closed the door to her hotel. She looked at the book bag lying on her bed. She didn't feel like doing her homework. But she knew that she had to. She sat down as she turned ECW on. 10 minutes of pouring over her homework, her cell rang.

"Hello?"

"Long time no talk."

"What do you want?"

"I keep hearing about your case. Maybe you could stay here. We could talk again."

"No way. I'm with Derek now remember? I moved on from you somehow."

"Now come on. You never did. Remember graduation?"

"Yeah. If I remember clearly, my Dad was ready to whoop your ass. Don't call me again."

Sarah snapped her cell phone shut. Why the hell did he always have to do that? She never liked him anyways. He was the past. Yeah, that's what he was. At 10:00 she was finished with her homework. Mostly because she guessed on most of the answers. She brushed up and fell into her bed. She called Britt to see how the dog was. She decided to give it to Britt. It was just a hassle to take of her on the road. After 5 minutes of her squealing, they said goodnight and hung up. Sarah put her ear phones and searched for a good song on her iPod. She decided to play Dear Life by Anthony Hamilton.

"_Early was the morn_

_Flowers filled with dew_

_I became somebody through loving you_

"_Softly as a child_

_Born in natural rain_

_I predict the seasons to go unchanged"_

"_Sometimes dear life_

_You run across a love unknown_

_Without a reason it seems like you belong"_

"_Hold on dear life_

_Dont go off running from whats new_

_I became somebody through loving you"_

Sarah started to doze off at the second verse. All the while she was thinking about her life. Would it be the same if she left? Could she still wrestle? What if she won? What would she do with her life after? She had 24 hours of service she could easily do. But tomorrow was the decision. It would make her or break her. She fell asleep with Eddie in her head. _'I'm proud of you'_ he said. And she was glad she made him proud. But how proud could she make the rest of the WWE?

"_Warm was the sun_

_That covered my body so_

_Reminded me of you as I'd first known"_

"_Those were the days_

_A day that changed my life_

_And made me do…I became somebody through loving you"_


	7. Breathe

The alarm clock in Sarah's room went off at 6:40. Sarah slammed her hand down on the snooze button. She slowly got up while stretching in the process. Today was Wednesday. Today was the day she would find out about the emancipation. She got up and searched her suitcase for something to wear to school. She decided on an American Eagle shirt with a grey Roseville Basketball shirt. She took a shower and blow-dried her hair. By the time she was done, it was 7:30. She grabbed her book bag and slipped on her white Mossimo flip flops. She grabbed the bag with her court outfit in it by the door. She walked out of her room and headed downstairs. The minute she did she was bombarded by the paparazzi. Sarah tried to make it through everyone, but it was pretty hard. Finally a security guard came over and helped her to her car.

"You know, you really need a body guard."

"I'm working on it. But thanks anyways."

"No problem. Good luck in court today."

"Thanks. I'm gonna need it."

Sarah started her car and drove off to school. She hoped she wouldn't be late again. Driving down 35 was the longest ride she ever had. She wondered how she could concentrate in school today. It would be hard, no doubt. But she would try her best. She arrived at school at 7:50. She could meet Britt in the cafeteria. But she knew everyone would ask her questions. So she locked her car and went to her first hour class. She walked into an empty room. Mr. Hammery was sitting at his desk reading the morning paper. He looked up from his reading and smiled at Sarah.

"I was just reading about you in the paper. Your front page news."

"Doesn't surprise me. Hopefully it will be the last time I am."

"Well this is a big deal. A 16 year old WWE Women's Champion, who juggles school, sports and work on a daily basis, might have to leave her job to be with her evil parents. It's a big story."

"I never really saw it that way. I've been caught up in all of this that I haven't really given it a second thought."

"Why aren't you with everyone else?"

"And get bombarded with questions and multiple people talking in my ear? Yeah what a great start to the day. Paparazzi were already on my ass this morning in my hotel."

"Well that really sucks. Well good luck today anyways."

"Thank's Mr. Hammery."

"And here's a pop tart. I wasn't hungry, and you probably didn't eat anything this morning."

Mr. Hammery threw the package at Sarah. She caught it and smiled. She sat at her regular seat and opened the package. God she hadn't had a pop tart in ages. John wouldn't let her since it wasn't part of her diet. But she could break it for this morning couldn't she? The bell rang, signaling it was 8:00. Sarah sighed. This was going to be a great day. Britt walked in first and ran to Sarah. She gave her a long hug and took her seat right next to Sarah. Within minutes, the classroom was filled and surrounding Sarah's desk. At 8:10 the bell rang again and everyone took their seats. Mr. Hammery walked to the front of the classroom.

"Yes I know today in an exciting day for Sarah. But I'm going to recommend…no demand this. Leave her alone today kids. She has a big day ahead of her. So don't be all up in her space. Let her be. She'll talk to you if she wants. Now please pass your homework to the front."

Sarah smiled. That was true Mr. Hammery fashion. He would never recommend anything. It was always a demand. But this one didn't bother her as much. For the rest of the day Mr. Hammery said the same thing to all his classes. Sarah had her space after French. Occasionally people would come up with gifts and wish her luck. Sadly Derek wasn't at school. Somehow he got food poisoning and had to stay home. But he called her during free period and wished her good luck. Her best friend Britt went to all Sarah's classes, even though Britt wasn't supposed to be in most of them. By the end of the day, Sarah was a nervous wreck. She went to the bathroom and changed into her court clothes. It was a v-neck cuffed sleeved white polka dotted dress with a black belt across the waist from Neiman-Marcus. She slipped off her flip flops for white Jimmy Choo heels. She fixed her hair and stared in the mirror. This was it. It was do or die. She walked out to her car and sat in it for a while. Part of her didn't want to go today. But after a while, she started her car and made her way to the court house, all the while wondering what the future had in store for her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

4:00 approached faster then Sarah thought. It felt she had been sitting in her seat for 5 minutes instead of thirty. Barry took his seat next to his client. John, Amy, Vince, Linda, Shane and Steph all took front row seats. The rest of the stars took the rest of the rows. Sarah looked back at everyone. She gave everyone a smile before looking in the way back. She could swear that Eddie was standing in the back. But she couldn't tell since Dave was blocking her view. The judge came in and everyone rose. He motioned for everyone to sit down. Sarah looked over at the other side of the courtroom. There sat her mom, dad and sister, along with their lawyer. Behind them was the rest of her "family." Her grandpa, grandma, aunts, uncles, and cousins. But one familiar face was missing. She turned to see her aunt Joanne sitting next to Maria. Sarah breathed a sigh of relief. At least her favorite aunt was on her side.

"Today we will close the case on the emancipation on Ms. Leynch. Has Ms. Leynch found ways to complete her service hours?"

"Yes your honor she has. She has decided to work at shelters and work with the Make-A-Wish Foundation."

She did? When did that happen? She looked up at Barry. He winked at Sarah. He must have made that up. Even though those were good ideas to finish her service hours. The judge spoke again.

"Let the jury in."

Sarah held her breath as the jury came in. The 2 dozen jury members filled their seats. This was the moment. The moment everyone was waiting for. Sarah moved to the edge of her seat. She heard everyone on her side do the same.

"May the jury member with the end decision rise."

A tall, balding man stood up. He looked no older then 50. He was bald but had grey hair around his head. Sarah still held her breath as the man rose.

"On the account of emancipation, how do you find the plaintiff?"

"We find the plaintiff, Ms. Leynch…"

Sarah started not being able to breathe. She didn't want to till she found out what the end result was. If she didn't win, it would prove that her family had won. That she was wrong and they were right. Christmas wouldn't be a very happy holiday. She wouldn't be able to live.

"…able for emancipation. We allow Sarah emancipation from her parents."

Sarah breathed and smiled. She was just so happy right now. She stood up and gave John a hug. They were both crying. But it wasn't over.

"And the request for Mr. Cena to be her legal guardian?"

"Granted."

Sarah couldn't help herself. She didn't want to let go of her Dad. Her Dad. God that sounded good again. She gave Barry a big hug for all the work her did. Sarah jumped over the barriers and hugged everyone. She could finally go home. She could stay in the WWE. She could stay the WWE Women's Champion. She looked over at her other family. They looked pretty sad. But Sarah didn't care. She was with her real family right now. She looked back and definitely saw Eddie standing there. He winked and vanished. Her aunt came up behind her and hugged her tight. Sarah just couldn't stop crying. Amy came up to her and hugged her.

"I'm so glad your back with us. I don't know what we would have done without you."

"I don't know what I would have done either."

Sarah saw Britt, Cassy, Ashley, Mikey and Dave come from behind Dave. Britt squealed and hugged her friend. Sarah couldn't stop smiling and crying. Sarah's lawyer came over to Sarah and pulled her away.

"It court rules to say goodbye to your parents."

Sarah sighed as she made her way to the other side of the courtroom. She stood face to face with her parents. Her dad stuck out his hand for her to shake. She looked at her family down the row.

"When did you think I would respect you?"  
She walked away and started to go back to John and Amy. She stopped at the family members she loved and told them goodbye. Then the made it back to her side to an embracing hug from Vince.

"Let's all go out to dinner. My treat!"

Everyone filed out of the courtroom and made it outside. It was a paparazzi frenzy out there. Sarah had her lawyer tell all the details as Sarah made it to her car. She would give her Dad and Amy a ride. When she reached her car, she saw the one man she hoped she wouldn't see.

"It's a nice car. Really it is."

"Back off."

"What? I would like to say congratulations on your win. You can stay with WWE now."

"And away from you. Which is the best part."

"You don't understand Sarah. We're still in the same high school. I see you every day."

"But I don't see you, so it's OK. Now excuse me, I need to go out to dinner."

"You think your worries are over?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just because you're done with this, doesn't mean you're done with dealing with me."

He blew her a kiss then walked off. Her Dad and Amy came up from behind her. Sarah jumped a little.

"What are we waiting for? Everyone is going to be waiting for us."

"Uhh…right. Let's go. Hey Dad? Could you drive? I'm not up for driving."

"Sure hun."

John put his arm around his daughter and led her to the car. Amy got in the passenger seat while Sarah got in the back. As John pulled out, Sarah saw him again. She had a feeling that her worries weren't over. Chris was far from revenge.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yes I let Sarah win! I would never let her lose! But now that's over, she has her ex to worry about. I have to keep this interesting somehow! Next chapter I'm going to skip to June to the Draft. Things are going to be different for Sarah now that it's summer vacation. What will Chris do to her? Is she going to be drafted? Tune in next time! And please review!!!**


	8. Only Hope

Summer is supposed to be a time of no worries. For people like Sarah, no one had to worry about school, homework, grades or tests. All they had to worry about was when to go to the beach, whether they should buy that shirt in Hollister or how to spend their day. But Sarah wasn't a normal teenager. Today was the WWE Draft. Yes the matches were planned. But the draftees weren't. Anyone could move at any time. At this time Sarah was pretty much fuming. For one, she could be drafted to Smackdown or even worse, ECW. She might leave her Dad's side to go somewhere else. Who would take care of her? And also, Vince was going to do a "Vince is dead" storyline. Sarah was pissed since he was playing around with something serious. She was venting to her Dad in her limo over her cell phone.

"Can't anyone talk him out of it Dad? It's just so stupid! How the hell will he come back if he ever does? We all know what this will do to the business!"

"I know babe. It's really stupid. WWE will be beat on we all know that. But we have to live with it."

"What if I change it up? Like, push him out of the way before the limo blows up!"

"Sweetie let it be. Let's just sweat this out. It'll be hell, but what else can we do?"

"Your right. But if this gets out of hand Daddy I'm leaving!"

"That's your choice. Now on to other things. How's Derek?"

Derek. Sarah still hadn't told her Dad yet. She never told him why she would cry in her hotel room. She would always use an excuse. School, sports, studying for her GRAD tests. Why she never told him, was beyond her. Her eyes started to tear up at the thought of him.

"Sweetie?"

"Umm…he…he…he passed away Dad."

"You're kidding. Sweetie how terrible! No wonder your so against this storyline! When?"

"I actually found out last month. But…god Dad you were so busy with your feuds and work! We were barely together!"

"Oh Sarah…"

Sarah saw her Dad outside the venue. She just hung up on him as they pulled into the back. John saw who was pulling up. There were fans trying to get his autograph. John ran to Sarah's limo and opened the door before she could get out. As he got in he gave Sarah a hug. Sarah just fell apart in his arms.

"Sar you still could have called me."

"You don't think I tried! Your phone was always off! I didn't wanna leave it in a message!"

"Did they have the funeral or wake yet?"

"His parent's don't want one. Well…they didn't. They buried him with like no one there. Not even me Dad."

"Oh my gosh honey I'm so sorry."

John and Sarah stayed in the limo for a while longer. Soon Sarah stopped crying and wiped her tears away. John looked her and gave her a smile. Sarah smiled back as John gave her a kiss on the top of the head. They both got out and John grabbed Sarah's luggage. They walked past all the fans. Sarah was in no mood. When they got in Sarah took her stuff and headed to the diva locker room. She walked in to find Kelly Kelly laying on one of the benches naked. Sarah just sighed and rolled her eyes. She was use to this. Maria walked out of the bathroom brushing her hair.

"Hey Sar! Excited for tonight?"

"Not really. But who is?"

"I am! I can't wait! I would love to be on ECW! That way I can be by my man!"

"Sorry Maria. Might be difficult to have four girls in Extreme Expose."

"Who said I wanted to be in that group of sluts?"

Kelly Kelly stood up in anger. On cue, Mickie came in all bouncy. Maria and Kelly Kelly backed off and went back to what they were doing. Sarah just laughed to herself. Mickie was the unofficial mother of the divas. Torrie helped her too since she has been around for 8 years.

"Sarah you're hanging out with me, Candice and miss Tor Bor tonight OK?"

"Uhhh…sure? But can't I be by my Dad?"

"Sure. But still, you'll hang out with us right?"

"Of course."

Sarah put her suitcase on one of the benches. She opened it looking for an outfit for tonight. She had to face Kristal and Brooke in a 3 way Bra and Panties match. She decided on some camo lingerie, a leopard patterned belly tank top with a denim mini skirt. Sarah looked up at the clock. It was 7:30. She had 30 minutes to get something quick to eat. She said goodbye to the divas before heading to the food. She reached the little food court and grabbed some food. She searched the cafeteria for somewhere to eat. She looked over at the table with Randy, Dave, Ric and Hunter. Randy saw her and waved her over. Sarah walked over and set her stuff down.

"Damn Sarah what are you wearing?"

"I'm in a god damn Bra and Panties match Randy. Do you think I wanna wear this?"

"Who said I was complaining?"

Ric scowled at Randy while Hunter slapped him on the back of the head. Randy rubbed the back of his head. Dave just laughed at Randy. Randy smacked Dave on the arm with his free hand. Dave eyed Randy down.

"Come on guys. No fighting. Save it for the bar."

"I take it everyone is going out tonight after the draft?"

"Yeah. We would want you to come but your only 16."

"Yeah I know. I wish I could go too."

"Let's sneak her in!"

"Hunter what the hell are you talking about?"

"Dave, remember when we snuck your 16 year old niece into that one bar back in 2004?"

"Yeah…your point is?"

"She looks 18!"

"But everyone knows who she is and how old she is! God Hunter sometimes you have half ass plans."

"Then we will all stay in."

"WHAT?!"

All three men answered in unison. Randy looked at Hunter like he was crazy. Dave stared at him in disbelief. Ric was smiling at him. He was getting his drift. Ric decided to step in.

"We'll stay in for Sarah's sake. We can bring our own booze. Sarah can have some is she wants. Besides, she deserves some company. Alright guys?"

Hunter pat Ric on the back. Dave and Randy reluctantly nodded their heads. Sarah just smiled. At least she wouldn't be alone tonight! Sarah noticed the stars filing out to the curtain. It was 5 minutes till the show. Sarah dumped her trash and headed to the curtain. She saw her dad coming from his room. He grabbed her arm and lifted her up. Sarah squealed and laughed. John put her down and kissed her on the cheek.

"Are you ready?"

"For what?"

"What? You don't want to come down to ringside with me?"

"Uhhh…of course I do!"

"Well let's go because I'm first!"

Sarah and John got to the curtain. Sarah saw Adam walk up. He kept adjusting his belt on his shoulder. Sarah laughed and shook her head. Suddenly she jumped at the sound of the pyro. This was it. The draft has begun. Sarah sighed and prayed for the best. But would what's going to happen during the draft be for the best?


	9. Hit Me Up

John's music played and the crowd erupted into cheers and boos. Sarah knew her dad always got mixed reactions. Her Dad really didn't care what kind of reaction he got. As long as he got to go out there every night and perform for them he was happy. And she was happy too. John went out and ran across the top of the ramp. Sarah followed smiling and waving to the fans. More cheers erupted at the sight of her. Sarah couldn't help but smile. She loved that the fans liked her. She was just happy to be back on RAW. John and Sarah made it to the ring when Adam's music started to play. Sarah stayed on the outside of the ring signing autographs for fans. She turned to see Adam make his way toward her. Sarah just stared at him while he got close to her. Soon they were face to face. Adam smiled at Sarah. Suddenly he gave her a kiss on the lips. Sarah was horrified! She pushed him off and slapped him. John was already down by her and took Adam and threw him into the ring. The bell rang and the match won. Sarah wiped her lips and shook her head. She could hear JR and King commentating.

"How could Adam do such a thing? She's only 16!"

"Doesn't matter to him King. A girl is a girl."

"But she's Cena's daughter! Doesn't that mean anything?"

"Mind my language King, but that doesn't mean shit to him."

Sarah just scowled at Adam. She totally did not see that coming. Soon Adam won with a roll-up hanging on to John's jean shorts. He rolled out when Sarah jumped into the ring. Sarah went to her Dads side and stayed there while he got up. Smackdown got the first draft pick. John got up and went to the ropes to see who they got. Sarah joined him right at his side. He leaned over and whispered to Sarah.

"Are you OK?"

"Just a little grossed out that's all."

"I swear to god if he lays a hand on you…"

"Dad calm down. It's OK."

Soon a certain theme music erupted threw the arena. A 7 foot 3 400 pound giant came threw the curtain. Smackdown had gotten The Great Kahli. Sarah couldn't help but laugh. Now Adam had to deal with him. The camera men signaled that it was commercial. John let Sarah out first then he followed behind. They walked to the curtain. Mickie was the first person she saw. Mickie pulled her over and inspected her.

"Are you OK? He didn't give you crabs or herpes did he?"

"Uhhh…no? Thank's for worrying. But my match is next."

Sarah lined up at the curtain with Kristal and Brooke. They all hugged and wished each other luck. Kristal's music played first. She walked out to some boos and not many cheers. Sarah started to jump up and down. She was getting nervous. Then Brooke's music played. She walked out to some cheers. Sarah was next. She was expecting her usual boring music. But there was something else playing.

'_I'm still here no matter what you hear_

_Better watch out because my time is near.'_

Was this her music? When did she get new stuff? She shrugged her shoulders and walked out to the whole arena cheering her on. She looked up at the TitanTron to make sure it was her music. It was. She ran to the ring and slid in. The bell had rang. Sarah went after Brooke and tore the rest of her shirt off. She taunted Brooke and then threw the shirt into the audience. Then Brooke charged at her and knocked her down. She tried to get her shirt off. Kristal grabbed Brooke and threw her off. Kristal started to work on Brooke's skirt. Sarah ran over and pulled Kristal's pants down. She tripped Kristal and took the rest off. Kristal stood there trying to cover herself up. Sarah was the only one fully dressed. Sarah looked out to the crowd and waved. But then she caught a glimpse of someone she didn't want to see. There in the first row was Chris. He smiled at her. Sarah's eyes grew wide. Then Kristal speared Sarah and took her skirt off. Brooke got up and pushed Kristal back. Then she sat on her and tried to tear her shirt off. Sarah sat up and looked at Brooke. Sarah was supposed to push Brooke back, roll her up and give RAW the win. But Brooke deserved a win. Brooke looked back at Sarah. Sarah mouthed 'win it.' to her. Brooke nodded and tore Kristal's shirt off. Sarah gave Brooke the win. Sarah got up and didn't even act mad. She got up and hugged Brooke. Then she raised her hand to declare she was the winner. Then Sarah flipped over the top rope and walked up the ramp. ECW would get the next pick. When Sarah got backstage, everyone clapped for her. They knew what she did. Sarah made her way to Torrie.

"You did good there hun. She deserved a win."

"Yeah well...it's all good."

The girls looked up to see The Boogeyman being traded to ECW. Sarah was relieved that he wasn't coming to RAW. Candice hugged Sarah tight.

"Thank god that worm eating freak isn't here!"

Yeah, he wasn't going to RAW. Sarah thanked God also. But that would be the last thing she would thank God for the whole night.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sorry for the short chapter! ** **Next chapter: What is the rest of the draft be like? Will Sarah be traded? What about John? Tune in next time!**


	10. It Ends Tonight

The Draft was slowly beginning to sink in. Stars were easing up during the matches. Of course, when the bell rang to end the match, everyone stiffened and looked at the screen. The last draftee was King Booker and Queen Sharmell to Smackdown. As they walked through the curtain from the arena, Sarah scowled. She didn't want them around. She didn't like them. They didn't like her. Mickie and Torrie frowned as Sharmell walk up to the three ladies.

"It's about time RAW got some class around here."

"We just lost it when we drafted you."

"You earned a king and queen! Bow down to your queen!"

"She's right guys."

Mickie and Torrie looked at Sarah like she was crazy. What was she thinking? Sarah slowly bent down to the "queen." All the while Sarah smiled to herself. She opened her mouth and spit right onto Queen Sharmell's feet. Queen Sharmell screamed and started jumping up and down. Mickie and Torrie erupted in laughter. King Booker ran over, his cape trailing behind.

"Damn Sharmell what's all this?"

"This…this…teenager spit on my feet! Make her pay!"

"Let it go Shar."

"But…"

"I said…let…it…go."

Queen Sharmell looked over at Sarah. Sarah just smiled and winked. Queen Sharmell pouted as she ran off to find a napkin. King Booker winked and walked off after his wife. As they left Mickie and Torrie high fived Sarah. John walked over and hugged his daughter.

"What did you just do?"

"Nothing daddy!"

"Uh huh…and I'm supposed to believe that?"

"Ummm…yeah?"

John laughed as he pushed his daughter to the side. The bell rang to signal the next match was over. Everyone looked up at the T.V. Chris had made Lashley tap out to the Crossface. The next draftee would be picked. The whole roster of the RAW and ECW showed on the screen. Pictures of stars flashed on the screen. Sarah crossed her fingers and held hands with Mickie. The draftee was picked. The star going to Smackdown was…her.

The crowd gasped in astonishment. RAW stars in the back gasped with them. ECW stars gawked at the screen. Smackdown stars were stunned. Sarah looked up at the T.V. Was this really happening? The announcers we're trying to process this.

"No…no JR this can't happen! NO!"

"It's happened King. Sarah is gone."

"JBL…this is…this is…"

"The best thing to happen for Smackdown. But I'm as shocked as you."

"Oh my god Tazz! Sarah Cena is on Smackdown! Can you believe it?!"

"She's separated from her father! Oh god I can't imagine how she must feel now."

Tears started to form in Sarah's eyes as she slowly walked to the curtain. Someone gave her a mic, just in case. Sarah slowly made her way out. Her appearance made the audience applaud her. Soon a chant of 'please don't go!' erupted. This made the tears fall down her face even more. She didn't really want to say anything. But she just might as well.

"Thank you. To everyone here. To everyone who made my homecoming back in April enjoyable. To those who welcomed me with open arms when I debuted. To those who celebrated with me when I won this…the Women's Championship. To all who stayed with me during my battle. Thank you RAW. And…and…"

Sarah couldn't finish. Tears were taking her voice away. She managed to blow a kiss and wave. Then she ran. She ran past everyone in the back. She ran away from all the locker rooms. She ran to the room she knew she would have privacy. She knew he wouldn't be there, but she didn't care. She ran to that room and slammed the door. She threw the belt on the ground. Then she fell to the ground…and cried. 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'_No. No no no no no! This can't be happening! I can't be on Smackdown now. I didn't just lose my title. I didn't just be separated from my Dad. This just can't be happening! Why me God! Why fucking me?! I was good on here! I was champion! I had Melina become a bald diva. I fought my battles. And for what? Nothing! I'm being traded to nothing! Please God fix this! Someone fucking fix this!'_

Sarah noticed that someone had walked in. She lifted her tear-stained face up to see who it was. All she could see through her tears was the light from her Dad's belt. He walked over and put his arm around her. Sarah buried her face into his chest and cried. She swore she could hear her Dad cry silently to himself. Soon Sarah broke away and started to wipe the tears away. She looked over at her Dad.

"Can they fix this?"

"No baby girl. They can't."

"But I'm away from you. Daddy they…"

"Can. We both know it."

"I know."

The two sat in silence for what seemed like forever. After a while, Sarah stood up. John got up and hugged his daughter. Sarah grabbed her title and looked at it. Her name ran across the bottom. She was Women's Champion. The youngest champion in the history of the WWE. And to not be able to carry this to Smackdown hurt her. John put an arm on her shoulder.

"You know what you have to do?"

"Have sex with Vince so I can stay here?"

"You better be kidding damn it."

"I am. And I know what to do."

Sarah opened the door and walked out. She looked at the nearest T.V she could. Dave was in a match against Jeff and Elijah. Sarah slowly walked to the front of Vince's office. She walked in without knocking. Vince looked up from his couch. It seemed he had been crying a little too as well.

"I would have never thought Sarah. I'm sorry."

"Not your fault."

Sarah held out the belt to Vince. Vince got up and walked over to Sarah. He looked back and forth at the belt, then Sarah. Reluctantly, he took the belt from her hands. Sarah wiped a tear forming in her eyes. She hugged Vince, and then walked out. She walked to the Diva locker room to find Torrie sitting there.

"We're both on Smackdown hun."

"You got traded too?"

"Yeah. At least we're together."

Sarah nodded as she packed her things. When she was done, she looked up, the Battle Royal had started. She sat next to Torrie watching the match go on. The both didn't feel like going out just yet. Soon the bell rang. Randy had won 2 RAW draft picks. Before they could pick, Randy grabbed a mic.

"I need to say something. This is for Sarah Cena. Even though two stars just won't make up for the loss RAW has suffered."

Sarah smiled at Randy. She always liked him. Sarah found that RAW got Snitsky and Kennedy. It was the end of RAW. Well…time for Vince's storyline to start. Torrie and Sarah got up and grabbed their bags. They both slowly made their way to the curtain. As Sarah approached, everyone was clapping for her. The RAW divas came over and gave her a big hug. Hunter took Sarah and gave her a big hug.

"Are we still on for tonight?"

"Dur!"

Hunter laughed as Vince made his way out. He went out to boos and shit. He came back and passed the stars. As soon as he was out, stars started to move. Some went to their rooms to get their stuff. But all Sarah needed was fresh air.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sarah stepped outside and started to head to the diva car until a hand spun her around. She saw Ric standing there smiling.

"Guess who get's to watch you on Smackdown?"

"Ric? No way!"

"Yeah! I still get to see ya! Now this way. The boys and I got a car for only us. And you of course."

Sarah laughed as she saw her Dad come out with Dave. Randy and Hunter followed behind. Many RAW stars walked over and wished Sarah luck on Smackdown. Sarah saw her Dad finally approach her with Dave. Dave just smiled at Sarah.

"OK Ric. Dave. You better watch my baby girl. She's in your hands now."

"Don't worry John. She's fine with us."

"I would like to believe that."

As the guys talked, Sarah's eyes wandered. She happened to see Chris exit the arena through the back door to the alley. He was about 40 feet away from her, but in the darkest part of the street. Sarah dragged her stuff as she ran after him.

"Hey! HEY!"

Chris turned around slowly and smiled at what he saw. Sarah stopped in front of him, out of breath. Chris laughed at her.

"What? You can wrestle 20 minute matches but you can't run 40 feet?"

"Shut it. Why are you here?"

"To see you of course. Nice performance out there by the way. I bought the sob story for a while."

"Why are you such an ass all of a sudden?"

"Someone made me that way."

"I did not. You did it yourself."

"Whatever you want to believe. But let me say one thing."

Chris started to get closer to Sarah. Every time she stepped back, she seemed closer. Soon Chris had his arms around her. The smell of too much Axe and smoke filled her nostrils. His face was inches away from her. Before he could do anything else, Randy called for her.

"Sarah! What are you doing? Did you see a dog?"

"No…just a rat."

Sarah snarled at Chris and walked away. She walked to Randy who hugged her. Sarah slid into the limo with Dave. As they drove away Sarah saw Chris standing there. She looked over Dave's head. This would be a long night.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I'M SORRY I DRAFTED HER!!! I just had to do it! Please don't hurt me! Please review!**


	11. What I've Done

Sarah burst into the hotel room Dave, Ric, Hunter and Randy were sharing. She turned on the lights and stared in awe. It was a full blown suite. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling. The room was a sort of beige color with 4 king sized beds. A 50 inch plasma screen TV hung on the wall by the black leather couch. There was a mini bar and a refrigerator stocked with food the men requested be there when they came. Ric stood next to and smiled.

"Isn't it amazing?"

"Definitely! I haven't seen anything like it ever."

"Well glad I can break you in to the good life."

"Hey guys! Look at all this booze!"

Everyone looked over at Randy who was pulling out bottle after bottle of rum, brandy, whiskey, wine, champagne and vodka. Dave walked over and picked up a dark bottle that was in the shape of a tiki man.

"Frangelico. This stuff is amazing."

"But it can kill you. Take that stuff in one shot and you have a round trip to the toilet."

"I can take it."

"Let's see."

Randy gave Dave a shot glass and put it on the counter. Dave opened the bottle and poured a shot. He lifted it and put it all in his mouth. With one gulp, it was all gone. Dave looked around the room and smiled.

"See? Nothing…"

Dave held his hand to his mouth. He made a beeline to the bathroom and slammed the door. Hunter laughed outside the door as Ric shook his head. Sarah went and sat down on one of the red velvet bar stools. Randy re-appeared from under the counter and smiled.

"And for you madam? May I offer some Bacardi Limon?"

"Randy! She's 16! We can't give her any!"

"Cool it Ric! How would John know?"

"He has a keen sense of knowing these things. We can't."

"Yes we can! Come on Ric just one drink for the girl!"

"I say no! I'm supposed to watch her."

"Yeah you and barfzilla."

"Hey I heard that!"

Dave emerged from the bathroom gurgling with some mouth wash. He spit it out in the kitchen sink.

"I say we let Hunter decide. Hunter?"

Everyone looked at Hunter who was looking through his phone. He looked up and jumped back a little.

"What are you looking at me for?"

"Can we give Sarah a drink?"

"I don't know…John could find out…"

"Exactly!"

"But then I would feel guilty drinking in front of her when she can't have any. I say…give her one."

"Yes! So what do you want Sarah?"

"I don't know! Surprise me."

"I'll make it. Never trust Randy with booze."

Ric pushed Randy over and got out a glass. He looked at something he could give her. He wanted to give her something weak so she wouldn't feel too tipsy. He decided on an apple martini. In a shaker he added ice, apple schnapps, vodka and apple juice. He shook it well and then poured it into a martini glass. He pushed it towards Sarah reluctantly. Sarah took the glass and inspected it. She looked up to find all 4 guys looking at her. She lifted the glass to her lips and took a sip. The vodka burned her throat, but she liked it.

"It's good."

"Yeah! Now we can party! Dave where are the cards?"

"In my suitcase. I'll get them."

"I can't believe we're doing this Hunter."

"Calm down man. This is the only one she'll have."

Sarah nodded as she took another sip. This time the vodka went down smoothly. Sarah also thought it would be her only drink. Boy was she wrong.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sarah slammed her shot glass down on the table as everyone else did. Everyone was pretty wasted, especially Randy. He was swaying back and forth on his chair. Hunter's eyes were glazed over and his speech was getting slurred. Ric went of to bed when the guys agreed that Sarah could have more. Dave was tipsy, but he never got to drunk.

"Alright men the game is 5 card poker aces high."

"Dave dowe have toplaythis again?"

"Yes since I can barely understand you."

Sarah laughed loud then hiccupped. The guys laughed along with her. It was at least 1 in the morning. Suddenly her phone started to ring. Sarah felt around in her pockets for it. She found it and flipped it open.

"Hello."

"Hey you're not sleeping yet?"

"Nah. Playing cards with the guys. Where is you?"

"My hotel room at the end of the hall. Need me to check up on you?"

"No! I'm being well taken of care!"

"I'm gonna say you messed up the words cause your tired…"

"Yes I am! I'm going to sleep. Night night daddy. Love you!"

Sarah snapped her phone shut and snickered. Randy had finally swayed too much and fell out of his chair. Everyone laughed and soon fell them selves. After about 10 minutes of laughing, Sarah took one final swig of some brandy. Everyone struggled to get up. Dave took Sarah's hand and helped her up.

"What time isit?"

"I think its 1. We should sleep."

"Fine. End the party!"

Randy staggered to his room and half closed his door. He fell to his bed and instantly passed out. Hunter just fell to the couch and drifted off to sleep. Sarah stood there giggling over nothing. Dave still had his hand in hers.

"Where sleeping am I?"

"With me darling. Now come on your dad can't know your like this."

"He won't! He doesn't know shit about me!"

Dave led Sarah to his room. Sarah tripped over a pillow on the floor and giggled some more. Dave started to laugh too. When they got to his room Sarah fell to the bed and giggled some more. Dave took out a mint from his pocket and sucked on it fast. He staggered a little to the bed and fell giggling too.

"I wonder what would happen if your dad found us like this."

"How would he? Were miles away!"

"Not really, but oh well."

Dave rolled over and faced Sarah. She really was a pretty girl. For 16 she looked like she was in her 20's. Sarah was smiling at Dave. She had a little crush on him. Who wouldn't? He's the type of guy who would kick anyone's ass the second you gave word.

"Sarah, what would you do if I kissed you?"

"Don't diss me! I'll diss you back!"

Dave laughed as he moved closer and closer to her. Soon he finally kissed her. Sarah had no emotion because she was dunk and had no clue about what was happening. Dave moved on top of her and starting to take off her top. Sarah was giggling in between kisses and when she was getting Dave's shirt off.

"Do you really want to do this Sarah? I can always stop."

"I don't care!"

Of course she didn't care. She was drunk. When your drunk you don't care about anything. Of course Sarah didn't care about having sex with a man 22 years older then her. But when she would wake up that morning, she would.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**OK so originally I wasn't going to end it like that. But I kind of had an idea about doing it like that so I did. Sorry if you guys don't like it! But please review!**

**Next chapter: Sarah wakes up and finds out she did have sex with Dave. How will they react? Does anyone else know? How will her first night of being a Smackdown diva be? And what will Chris do this time? So many questions to answer, only one chapter to answer them in. Stay tuned!**


	12. Nothing Lasts Forever

Sarah's eyes fluttered a little before they stayed open. The sun was coming through the blinds. Sarah looked over at the time. It was 4:30 in the morning. Why the hell was she up this early? She felt a little cold. A cold breeze was coming in between the covers. Why was she so cold? She looked under the covers. She was completely naked. Sarah gasped as she wrapped the sheet around her. She sat up immediately, but fell to the bed. She had a really bad headache. She saw Dave come out of the bathroom fully dressed. He looked at her.

"Your awake."

"Yeah! You wanna explain why I'm…"

Sarah gasped again. She finally figured out why she was naked. The answer was pure and simple. She glared at Dave. Then she picked up a pillow and whipped it at him. Dave ducked out of the way.

"What the…"

"How could you! I'm only 16!"

"I asked if you wanted to stop! But you said you didn't!"

"I…I did?"

"Yeah. Sarah you were wasted."

Sarah put her hand to her head. How could she do such a thing? Oh god, what if her Dad found out? Dave sat down next to her on the bed and sighed. Sarah just stared off into the distance. She was going to wait till she was married. Well there went that virtue. Sarah got up, bringing her sheet with her. She walked over to her suit case and pulled out some clothes. She walked into the bathroom and slammed the door. She waited till Dave walked out of the room. Once he did, Sarah slid down the wall. She buried her head in her hands and cried. She messed up big time…and there was no way in fixing this.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dave walked out of his room and sighed. The main room was a complete mess. He checked his watch. 4:45. He looked to the bar to find Ric sitting on one of the stools. Randy stumbled out of his room and almost tripped over an empty glass of rum. Hunter appeared from his room on the phone. Did any of these guys know? Dave sat on one of the red velvet bar stools next to Ric.

"Have a good sleep Ric?"

"Yeah. What time did you get to bed?"

"Around 1. Kind of a…"

"Don't fucking lie to me Dave. I know what you did."

Dave stared at Ric in shock. Ric put his mug on the counter and walked away. He grabbed his suit case and walked out the door. Dave walked out and ran after Ric. He caught him in the elevator as he was going down.

"Ric I…"

"How could you? You get her drunk and have sex with her! She's only 16 Dave. Not the 20 something girls your use to."

"I didn't plan it! Trust me it was the last thing in my mind. Does anyone else know?"

"No. Randy and Hunter were passed out. But seriously Dave."

"I know I was stupid. I totally regret it. Just don't tell John."

"Oh I won't…but you will."

The doors opened and Ric walked out. Dave sighed as he ran his fingers over his head. He really didn't want to tell John. But Ric always knew the right thing to do. Dave walked out to the lobby to find John standing there talking to Mickie and Shelton. Dave walked up to John and patted him on the back. John looked back and smiled.

"Dave! Where's my little girl? I have to say good bye to her before I leave."

"When I left she was taking a shower. She should be out soon."

"Did she get some sleep?"

"Some what. John I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I…"

"Hi Dad."

Dave turned to see Sarah come out of the elevator. She was wearing tight Hollister jeans with a plain black beater. Her hair was still wet as Sarah came up to them. Dave sighed as she came over. Sometimes she had the best timing.

"Hey sweetie! Did you have a good night last night?"

"Oh loads of fun."

"You don't look so well. Are you OK?"

"I'm fine. Just some bad food last night. Are you leaving?"

"I have an early flight. I'm sorry honey. I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'm gonna miss you too Dad."

Sarah gave John a hug. She didn't want to let go of him. She wanted to be with him and go back to RAW. But she couldn't. At least not now. She wished she never got traded. Then maybe last night wouldn't have happened. She finally let go as Shelton yelled at John to go.

"I'll call once I land in Boston. Be good to Dave and Ric OK?"

"Oh it won't be that hard."

John gave Sarah a kiss on the cheek. Sarah gave him one back as he walked away. Once he was out of sight Sarah rolled Dave's suit case over to him. Then she walked away from him. Soon her phone beeped. She had a text. She looked at who it was from. A private number? She looked at the message.

'_Have fun last nite? I kno u did. I saw it all. Meet me in the back.'_

Sarah snapped her phone shut. She knew exactly who it was. She couldn't believe he was still hanging around here. She took her suit case and walked to the back. She was about to end this once and for all.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sarah pushed the door open to the back. It was a parking lot. This was probably where the valet put all the cars. Sarah looked around for Chris. She wanted so badly to kick his ass. When she couldn't find him, she turned to head back inside. Then she heard a voice from the shadows.

"It's so obvious that you have a hang over."

Chris stepped out from the shadows to face Sarah. Sarah cringed at the site of him. He was just so creepy. She was actually scared of him. But she didn't want him to see that. She stood up straight and looked right into his ice blue eyes.

"Is your goal in life to make mine a living hell?"

"Maybe. It might be an objective."

"What do you want? What do you know?"

"I know that you got totally wasted last night and had sex with that one buff dude. You seemed really into it. You looked pretty good for a first timer."

"Shut up! How could you see me?"

"I have my resources. I'm planning on telling John just what you did…what a shame to think of what would happen to WWE's little princess."

"Name your price."

"Come back to me. Be mine. You can be my little sex kitten."

"Never in a million years. It's way over between us."

"Fine. Too bad what happened to Derek though…I felt so bad doing it."

Sarah's jaw dropped. He wouldn't. He did not just say that. Chris started to walk away. Oh no, she wasn't letting him go that easy. She grabbed his arm and whipped him into the concrete wall. Chris slid down holding his head. Sarah stood over him.

"Your lying! Your just trying to get in my head!"

"I would never lie to you. I almost got caught…I almost felt sorry for him as he begged me…"

That was all Sarah needed to totally spaz out. She started giving him lefts and rights. Then she whipped him into a car. Then she kicked him in the nuts and started to kick him in the guts. Sarah thought her work was done. As she started to walk away, he grabbed her ankle and pulled her back. She fell hard to the ground. Chris stumbled over to her, kicking her on the sides as hard as he could. Sarah grabbed her ribs in pain. Soon Chris was standing right over her. She could see a gun in his hand. Sarah started to panic.

"Chris…"

"I told you not to mess with me. But now you can be with your beloved Derek."

"Hey you! Get away from her!"

Sarah looked to see Dave coming fast at Chris. Chris kicked her on last time before running off. Sarah yelped in pain. Dave chased him as Torrie ran over to her. She knelt down to check her. Ric came out and lifted her head. The rest of the Smackdown and ECW stars filed out to see what was going on. Some chased after Dave. Adam, Matt, Layla and Tommy ran over to Sarah to check her out.

"Sarah? Sarah can you hear me?"

"Sweetie who did this to you?"

"Can you remember anything?"

Dave came running back and pushed people out of the way. He knelt to the ground and looked at her. He picked her up gently, but yet Sarah winced at the pain. Dave cradled her for a while before Teddy came out. When he saw who was injured, he ran over.

"Sarah! What happened? Can you walk?"

"I can try."

Dave helped Sarah up slowly. Eventually she got up and slowly walked back into the hotel. The stars brought her to the first aid room they had in the hotel. Sarah leaned against Dave for support.

"Sarah who did this?"

"Chris."

"Benoit?"

"Hell no. My ex Chris. He's been on my ass forever."

CM, Kenny, Ashley and Chris ran into the room. Sarah closed her eyes and leaned back against the wall. All she wanted to do was sleep. She could feel herself drifting away.

"He was running too fast. We couldn't…"

That's all Sarah remembered. Soon she blacked out and fell to the ground. Chris really did take a toll on her. Sarah couldn't hear anything, but she could feel around. She could feel her heartbeat get slower and slower. She tried to breathe more, but she couldn't move. Soon…she couldn't breathe at all.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Damn I feel horrible again! I'm so sorry for the story turning like this! I was going for another approach but this is what I ended up with. Please review!**

**Next chapter: Does Sarah wake up from the coma she's in? Or is she gone? Tune in to find out!**


	13. There Goes My Life

_The sun was beating down on everyone. They all stood around, looking to the middle. Many tears were being shed inside the grounds of the steel gates. Fans gathered around the gates, chanting her name. TV crews stood outside, trying to catch a glimpse of what was going on. Stars stood around, leaning onto one another for support. John threw his millionth Kleenex on the grass and reached for another one._

"_The Lord is my Shepard, I shall not want…"_

_The priest went on to recite the prayer. Sniffles were heard throughout the whole crowd. Dave stood on the other side. He kept looking up at John. He had tried to tell him he was sorry millions of times. But John wouldn't have anything to do with him. Of course, he didn't blame him. Soon the priest ended the prayer. Stars watched the casket as it descended into the ground. As soon as it did, stars gathered around the hole. Each one had a red rose in hand. One by one they each dropped the rose on the casket. Then they stepped away as John stepped up with a handful of dirt._

_He wanted so badly to throw it into Dave's face. After what he told him, he could kill him. But he didn't want him in heaven with his little girl. Lord knows what would happen up there. John slowly released the dirt from his hands. He only hoped he could turn back time. He wished that there was a way he could have been with her that day. The only joy he found was that Chris was behind bars. Soon the dirt was all out of his hands. He stepped back and wiped away more tears again. Amy took his hand and leaned against him. She buried her head into his chest._

"_We can only ask the father, to watch over dear Sarah, as she joins Jesus at his table. And may he watch over each and every one of us, that we live out her dreams."_

_Soon the service ended. The priest called for everyone to leave once they were done making peace for her death. The priest walked away, but everyone stayed. No one could get over the fact that Sarah was gone. Chavo tried to clear his throat of any tears that would come up._

"_I know that Eddie will take care of her up there. And they will both watch over all of us."_

_With that, Chavo walked off with his wife and Vickie. They all left a trail of tears as they walked off. Soon, one by one, stars said last words and walked off themselves. Their tears soaked the dry ground._

"_Her legacy will always live on." Torrie said, before walking off fast, crying._

"_She was the sweetest girl I had ever known." CM Punk said, before taking Maria's hand and walking off._

"_I thought of her as one of my own daughters." Vince said as he wiped tears away._

"_She was the daughter of WWE." Linda added before they both walked off._

_Soon, it was just John and Dave standing at the hole. John felt like his feet were cemented to the ground. Dave gradually moved over to John. The two stood next to each other in an aquward silence._

"_John I…"_

"_Don't talk to me Dave."_

"_How many times do I have to tell you that I was sorry?"_

"_It won't make up for anything that you did to her."_

"_It was her choice to drink."_

"_I'll never believe that. I'll never believe you for as long as I live."_

_Dave snarled at his comment. Suddenly he pushed John into the hole. John fell to the casket with a thud. Dave looked over the hole and laughed. He took the shovel lying by a corner and took a thing of dirt._

"_Now you can believe me."_

_Scoop by scoop, Dave filled the hole. Scoop by scoop…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sarah woke up suddenly and jolted up. It didn't bother her that she was aching everywhere. She looked around her surroundings. There were white walls and a window. She wasn't in a casket. She looked down at herself and felt around. She could still feel. She was still alive. Sarah sighed as tears gathered in her eyes. That was the worst dream anyone could ever have.

**(A/N: I'm SOO sorry for the first part! I your mad at me, I understand! I'm just apologizing because I feel like I need to. On with the chapter!)**

"Sarah?! Oh thank god!"

Sarah didn't even bother looking right next to her. She looked to her right to find her dad John looking relieved. Sarah smiled and took his hand. John couldn't help but gather tears on his own.

"Do you know who I am?"

"My dad. Duh."

"Do you remember anything? Do you know who you are?"

"I'm Sarah…and I'm 16…and I work for the WWE?"

"Right. How about what happened?"

"What do you mean 'what happened'? What did happen? Why am I here?"

John sighed as he leaned back in his chair. Damn it, she didn't remember. All the worse to remind her of what happened. A doctor rushed in and looked at Sarah.

"That was a close one Ms. Cena. We hope that never happens again."

"What? What's going on?!"

"Sweetie…do you remember Chris?"

"Yeah. Chris is my…"

Then it slowly started coming back to her. The night before with Dave. The morning when she said goodbye to her Dad. The text message in the lobby. The thing Chris told her about Derek. Finally being abused by him. Sarah collected her head in her hands and started sobbing. John put his arm lightly around her and tried to calm her down.

"Calm down babe."

"I can't! Why would he…wait…what day is it?"

John and the doctor exchanged looks. The doctor sighed as John frowned as he let go of his daughter.

"Ms Cena…it's been a month."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sarah's POV**

Hell no. Oh god please no. Don't let me believe that I've been out for over a month. Hell no I have not been in a coma! I can't believe this. Damn, why did I have to fall to the bed so god damn fast? I have to ask the doctor questions. I have to talk to my Dad. Find the word's Sarah; say something between your tears.

"What's the damn date?"

"July 11."

July 11. It has been a month. Damn I bet I've missed a lot! Damn it! It still hurts to move. My Dad looks pretty hurt. I hope he doesn't blame himself for this. By the way…where the hell am I? Am I in Boston?

"Daddy where are we?"

"We're in Pennsylvania."

"Right. So…what have I missed?"

Why is my Dad giving the doctor that look? And why is Dad starting to cry again? What the hell was going on? Damn I'm so frustrated!

"Baby…something happened while you were…sort of gone."

"Like what?"

"Sarah…Chris Benoit is dead. He killed Nancy, Daniel and himself back in June. He came here to visit you before that honey. But…"

Oh…my…god. He's gone?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sarah screamed as she buried her head into her hands again. The same thought went tough her mind over and over again. 'He can't be gone. He can't be gone.' Sarah couldn't…no…wouldn't believe it. John wiped away tears as she put a newspaper in front of her.

"It's for real darling. I'm sorry you had to find out this way."

Sarah took the paper in her hands. There it was, in big bold letters. **'WWE WRESTLER FOUND DEAD IN ATLANTA HOME, ALONG WITH WIFE AND SON'** Sarah couldn't go on reading anymore. She screamed as she threw the paper against the wall in front of her. John took her in his arms and rocked her. Sarah just went on screaming on into her Dad's chest. The doctor walked out of the room, leaving the two to be alone. For 20 minutes Sarah screamed until her throat was aching. She cried until she was sure she couldn't form anymore tears. And she pounded her fists into her Dad's chest until her hand hurt. Soon Vince came in and looked at John.

"You told her."

"She had to know Vince. You know that."

Sarah sniffled one last time before looking up at Vince. He gave her a little smile before giving her a hug. Sarah gave him a weak one back. Then Sarah realized that she had to pee really badly.

"I'm happy your back Sarah."

"Yeah. It's just…I'm so frustrated. I've missed so much. I mean…"

"Don't waste your breath. Listen. The doctors want to keep you here for a while longer. Once you're discharged you and John will fly to Boston for the rest of the summer. There you will rest and start training again. We hope that we'll have you back in the ring by Survivor Series. Sound good to you?"

"I don't care. Just…yeah I guess."

"OK. Now just rest. You don't know how happy I am to hear your back. I'll tell the press at once."

Vince walked out of the room, leaving John and Sarah alone again.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"I really have to pee."

John laughed as Sarah stifled out a laugh.

"Can you get up?"

"I have IVs in me. Can I get up?"

"I'm sure you can."

John walked over to her so she could have some support. Sarah slowly swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Then she grabbed onto John's arm as she got up. She almost fell over for being on her legs again. Her legs felt like Jell-O. John helped her slowly walk over to the bathroom, while dragging the IVs behind them. Then Sarah leaned against the wall inside the bathroom. She smiled as John closed the door. Sarah looked at the blank wall. That was what her mind was now. It was so blank. It felt so bad not remembering a lot. And it sucked that she missed out on a lot. With that, Sarah fell against the sink, tears erupting from her eyes again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**OK so how many of you are mad at me? I seriously am sorry to have the chapter like this! I didn't even plan this at all! I feel SO SO SO SO SO bad! I'm so sorry a million times!**

**Next chapter: I'm skipping some months to November. Sarah is finally in shape, caught up and ready to rumble again. But is Chris still not finished with her? And will Sarah be better then before? Please tune in next time! I hope I didn't lose readers!**


	14. I Am Changing

**November 18, 2007-Survivor Series: Miami, Florida**

Sarah was standing outside the American Airlines Arena in Miami. It was 10 o'clock in the morning. But Sarah had been standing outside it for 2 hours. She had waited for this moment for a long time. Months and months she spent getting back in shape. For months she spent getting her ring skills back to normal. For months she spent getting caught up on the month she lost. And for months…she hid from her father her night with Dave. She couldn't muster up the confidence to tell her dad about it. And now she had to be in the same building as Dave. This was going to be hard. But nothing could take the smile plastered on her face away. She was finally back in the WWE. She was finally home. She walked up to the back way with all her bags. She saw Hank, the back security man standing at his post. She was smiling as she walked up to him.

"Well look what we got here! Am I seeing right or am I really that old?"

"No it's really me Hank. I'm back."

"Well I'll be damned! I take it Vince knows your back. Anyone else?"

"Nope. It's suppose to be a surprise. So keep it a secret will you?"

"OK. By the way your dad just got in. He says he needs to see you. It's urgent."

"Than…wait…my dad is here?"

"Yeah. He just came in. He's in the guest room by Vince's office."

"Umm…ok…thanks Hank."

"No problem hun."

Sarah gave Hank a hug as she walked into the building. The halls were quiet and empty. They were just the way Sarah remembered them. She knew within hours stars would be crowding this hall with all the chatter. But Sarah was getting worried. Why would her dad fly here? Then it hit her. It was her first night back! Why wouldn't he want to fly down and see his little girl? Sarah's smile grew wider as she made her way to the guest room. Within minutes she was in front of the door. She decided not to knock since John practically expected her. She opened the door and walked in to see her dad's back to the door.

"Daddy I'm..."

"I know Sarah."

All of a sudden, Sarah's smile faded and her stomach dropped. Was he talking about what she thought he was talking about? She slowly put her bag down as John turned to her.

"I don't understand what you're talking about Dad."

"You and Dave damn it! I know all about it!"

Shit. It was what she thought it was. John ran his free hand over his hair and sighed. Sarah looked down, as if the floor had an answer written on it. Too bad there wasn't. What could she say? There was no way in defending herself.

"Dad…I…"

"Why Sarah why?! You are only 16! And you go and pull a stunt like this!"

"Daddy please! Let me explain!"

"Fine! Talk! Before I make you close your mouth and legs for good!"

"OK! First off…Hello! Secondly…daddy it was a mistake. The guys let me have a drink and that turned out to be a lot. Daddy it was my fault. Please don't blame Dave."

"I'll blame whoever the hell I wanna blame! You both are at fault! I can't believe you Sarah…and for you to keep this from me! Why?"

"Because! You would blow up like this! You know what? I'm not going to take this!"

Sarah took her stuff and opened the door to go out. Sarah didn't want to deal with this on her first night back. As she walked out John grabbed her arm.

"Where do you think your going!"

"Somewhere away from you!"

Sarah got out of his grasp and slammed the door behind him. She knew exactly where she would go. And she knew who would meet her there too. She whipped out her cell phone and texted the person. She had to talk to them. They were the only person she could trust. She only hoped he would understand her situation more then her dad did.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shawn, Hunter and Stephanie stepped out of the limo they were in and looked at the American Airlines Arena. Stephanie was holding little Aurora in her arms as Hunter out his arm around her. Shawn sighed as he looked at it. He missed performing on paper views. Now he was back and better then ever.

"Miss it Shawnie?"

"Just a little. And don't call me that. You know I hate that."

"OK…Shawnie."

"Hunter…"

"OK Steph I'm sorry!"

Shawn laughed as Stephanie smiled at Hunter. It made Shawn to see Hunter with Stephanie. He was so whipped! The 3 walked to the side door and said hello to Hank. As they walked in they looked at the schedule on the cork board.

"Hey honey. I gotta bring our little girl to Vince. Meet me in the office?"

"Sure babe."

Hunter kissed Stephanie before she walked off with Aurora. Shawn laughed as he looked at the list. Hunter hit him on the shoulder hard. Shawn winced as he rubbed the shot where Hunter hit him.

"You deserved it."

"Fine…whipping boy."

Hunter snarled and Shawn ran off. He knew Hunter would beat him to a pulp if he stayed around any longer. Shawn stopped to take a breather. Suddenly his phone beeped. He had a text message. He took out his phone and looked at it.

'_Come 2 the room. U know where it is. From u kno who.'_

Shawn read the text over and over again. Could it be? Was Sarah really back? He read the text again 10 times over. It was real. Sarah was back. And she really needed to talk to him. Shawn broke out in a run to the secret room. He had waited for Sarah's return. Now he could finally see her. But what was so urgent?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_January 2006_

_Dear Sarah:_

_Well it's Royal Rumble time! Your daddy gets a chance at the WWE Championship once again. And guess what? He wins! I know it's so amazing! Adam deserves the title but not from my dad! _

_So guess what? I have a boyfriend! That's right! His name is Sam Donovan. I kinda stole him from Julia…but she'll get over it! Their going to different schools anyways. So he's really nice and I really like him. Well of course I do! He's my boyfriend! I think it might be love!_

_Grr! Shawn keeps looking over my shoulder to see what I'm writing! I swear he can be such a kid sometimes! Haha you know I mean that with love Shawn! __**Shawn is the coolest person ever!**__ Hey Shawn! Sorry…Shawn wrote that…_

_So closing words! Let's see…don't let Sam go! He's one of the best things to happen to you! And…remember to bring something to cover your letter with next time!_

_**Hey!**_

_Sorry Shawn…it's true. I don't look over your shoulder._

_**You did the first day we wrote these things!**_

_Well that was the first day weirdo!_

_**Well…I don't know!**_

_It's OK. I still love you._

_**Yay! I'm loved!**_

_OK…anyways…back to this letter! You have the best job EVER! Don't do anything to ruin it! Got it? OK gotta head out! Talk to you next time!_

"I remember that."

Sarah turned around quickly. She didn't even hear the door open. Shawn gave her that smile she had missed. Sarah smiled as she got up and gave Shawn a big hug. Both couldn't help but let some tears escape.

"So what was the urgency Sarah?"

Sarah pulled away and looked at Shawn. He looked like he was in the best shape of his career. He pulled off the scruffy look very well. Sarah sighed as she looked away.

"I did something horrible Shawn back in June."

"What? What did you do?"

"It was the night after the draft. I was staying in a room with Ric, Hunter, Randy and Dave…"

"Mmhmm…"

"And…something happened."

"Like…"

"I got drunk. And…ended up having sex with Dave."

Sarah couldn't believe she just told Shawn what she said. He didn't look shocked. But inside Shawn wanted to yell at her for messing her life up. It was catholic morals to wait till marriage. Well she kinda went against those. Shawn sighed as he played with his pony tail.

"Shawn please don't be mad! I know it was a bad choice and a horrible mistake! I totally regret it! So please don't yell at me! My dad is pissed enough as it is!"

Shawn could see the tears building up in Sarah's eyes. He would yell at her. But she knew what she did was wrong. Sarah's first day back was supposed to be a happy day. He didn't want to ruin it. He sighed as he walked over to Sarah and hug her.

"I won't yell at you."

"Thank you."

"But you do know I'm disappointed in you."

"Yes."

"OK. Welcome back kiddo."

"Thanks. I have to go get ready."

Sarah gave Shawn a kiss on the cheek as she grabbed her things and headed out. Shawn stared at the door for a little while longer. Sarah had grown up so fast. She wasn't the 14 year old he remembered meeting years ago. She had definitely changed. He loved seeing her around again. Standing there alone, he did a silent prayer to hope God watched over her and protected her. Because she would need all the prayers in the world to make it through tonight.


	15. That's What You Get

Sarah stood in the divas bathroom. She had just taken a well needed shower. She needed to wash this part of the day off. She looked at the clock on the wall. 12:00. There was at least eight hours before the start of the paper view. Eight hours of hiding from Dave and her Dad. Sarah sighed as she looked in the mirror. Her 17th birthday wasn't that far away. Only three days to be exact. Sarah jumped up on the counter and leaned her head against the big mirror. She wished that she could go back in time and deny having a drink. She wished that she stayed in the diva's room instead of with all of Evolution. All these wishes she had and nothing to wish them on. Sarah jumped off and left a mark on the mirror where she leaned her head. Sarah was going to walk out to the main locker room and get her suitcase. But then she heard two voices enter the empty locker room.

"It's so nice that John is here! But I wonder what for."

"Maybe he's coming back early!"

"Ria…it's only been a month. It's gonna take longer then that."

"Well you never know Micks!"

Damn it! It was Mickie and Maria! Sarah leaned against the door so she could hear what the ladies were saying better. Sarah was so scared that one of them would come into the bathroom. She held onto her towel tighter so it wouldn't fall.

"Hey…whose suitcase is this?"

Sarah held her breath. Damn it again! She knew she should have brought the suitcase into the bathroom with her! But no she thought no one would show up! Thank god she didn't leave it open. Then the girls would know for sure whose suitcase it was.

"Probably another one of the divas. They are probably at make up."

"Yeah. Let's go get something to eat. I'm hungry!"

"We just ate Ria. You just want to go pay a visit to Phil."

"Well you had to make sure we left at the same time that Cody did so you didn't have to miss him too much!"

"Oh shut up!"

The women laughed as they left the locker room. Once Sarah was positive that the locker room was empty, she walked out. Maria and Mickie left their stuff there. Sarah took her suitcase and opened it. She picked out some clothes and changed. When she was done, she looked in the mirror. Light denim low rise Juicy jeans and her Dad's black 'Beware of Dog' shirt. She tied it in the back so it showed her stomach. She put her hair in a pony tail and put one of her hats on. It looked like nothing had changed about her.

But she had. She was different from that first day being in this business. Jesus, she rarely thought about that first day! It was such a rushed day. But it was the best day of her whole entire life.

_Then I heard my Dad's music hit. My head shot up so fast I thought I would get whiplash! He was jumping up and down on the ramp and holding his title high. I couldn't help smile. He was my Dad now. I went back to folding and putting away once his music ended._

"_The champ…is here."_

_The crowd went wild. I couldn't help but laugh. Most of these people loved him but I knew so many people that hated him._

"_But the champ is not here alone."_

_I stopped folding. If he was going to do what I think he was going to do, I would faint._

"_You see, your champion adopted a daughter at least 6 hours ago."_

_Oh shit, he was! One of the guys with walkie-talkies came busting into my room._

"_You! Come now!"_

_He grabbed my arm and dragged me to the curtain. This was the second time I was being dragged today, and it was starting to hurt. Suddenly I was in front of the curtain. I could feel the energy and hear the crowd chat 'bring her out!' I turned to the guy that dragged me._

"_What do I do?"_

"_I have no fucking clue! Wing it!"_

_My Dad started to talk again._

"_You wanna see her?"_

_This was it._

"_Here's my daughter…SARAH CENA!"_

_His music played for me. I waited as long as he usually did. I took deep breaths and tried not to think. Finally my cue came. I ran out and stood in the middle of the ramp._

_Surprisingly, the arena was going crazy! I didn't expect that! I walked to either side of the ramp and smiled. I walked down the ramp, stopping to touch peoples hands like all the other stars did. My Dad was sitting on the middle rope to let me in. I stepped through it and looked at all the people. The energy in the ring was amazing. It was enough energy to energize the whole state of Minnesota! I smiled and stayed by my Dad. He went and got me a mic. Oh my god he expected me to talk!_

"_My daughter was in this run down shelter for about 6 months. But now she's here! SO, tell us about yourself!"_

_I froze. The crowd was screaming really loud! I gulped and started to talk._

"_What's up Boston MA! My name is Sarah and I'm a whopping 14 years old!"_

_The crowd went crazy! All I did was say 1 sentence! Maybe they would like me after all. I looked at my Dad and smiled. He smiled back and kissed me on the forehead._

Sarah laughed as she remembered her first night on TV. Why hadn't she thought about it? Being out there for the first night was just amazing to her. Two years ago she was a fourteen year old kid just getting new to the business. She wasn't really exposed to any of the dark secrets WWE held. She was just living life freely without a care in the world.

And here she was now. Sixteen, almost seventeen, years old. Over the past two years, her dream life faded off to reality. Her first boyfriend broke her heart in front of millions. Eddie had passed away in her hometown. Social Services took her away because her Dad wouldn't answer any of her calls. She went out with Derek, who was the sweetest boy. She had won the custody battle with her "parents". Chris became creepy stalker. He even refrained to killing Derek and almost killing her. She had sex with Dave. She slipped into a coma for a month. Chris had passed away.

And now she was here. She looked at herself. She had lost a lot of weight. She had grown in more ways then one. She was starting to be seen as a sex symbol. Sarah almost started crying looking back on how much she changed. She wiped tears away as she walked out of the locker room. She had to go somewhere; anywhere. Maybe she would go back to her Dad's room and talk to him. She might as well do that. She didn't want her Dad pissed at her. It would be more stress on top of his injury.

"Sarah?"

Oh god. It wasn't. It couldn't be. Sarah prayed to god it wasn't who she thought it was. Sarah slowly turned around to face whoever called out her name.

Fuck…it was.

"Uhhh…Hi Dave."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Uh oh! Sarah was going to avoid Dave but look at what happens! I guess she just has to be more careful!**

**Next chapter: Sarah talks to Dave about her Dad knowing about what happened between them. Will Dave and Sarah's friendship ever be the same? After she talks to Dave, someone else finds out she's back and surprises her. Who could it be? And what's the surprise? Tune in next time!**


	16. It Just Feels Right

Sarah looked down at the ground as she tried to avoid eye contact with Dave. She was doing so well for avoiding him. Now here she was facing him. She didn't even know what to say. She heard Dave clear his throat. Sarah looked up a little.

"So…your back."

"Yeah."

"How have you…"

"My dad knows Dave."

Sarah didn't mean to say it so abruptly. But she just had to get it out there. Dave looked at her a little shocked. Then he sighed as he ran his hand over his short hair. Sarah looked at him a little nervous. She hoped that he wouldn't get mad.

"Damn…I'm really sorry Sarah."

"It's OK. Really, it is."

"No it's not. I took advantage of you when you couldn't defend yourself. I took something valuable away from you."

"Dave, it's OK. Trust me."

"It's not though! I mean…"

"Dave just stop there. It's fine in all honesty. It was my mistake too. So just drop it. It's fine."

The two stood in an aquward silence for a while. None of the two knew just what to say next. Suddenly Sarah grew sort of uncomfortable standing in front of Dave. Only considering that she had low rise jeans on and she had her stomach showing. She tugged on her shirt a little and pulled her pants up some.

"Was he mad?"

"He's furious. But I'll deal with it. I always do."

"I really am sorry Sarah."

"It's fine Dave stop apologizing."

"OK. Well…you look great."

"Thanks. You too."

Once again, the two stood in silence. Sarah couldn't help but finally look all the way up at him. When she did, she let out a little gasp. He was wearing dark blue basketball shorts and a white beater. Sarah didn't remember him looking so…dare she think it…hot. Sarah shook her head slightly to get the thought out of her head.

"Well…you should probably go find John."

"Do I have to?"

"It would be the right thing. You and I both know that."

"OK. Hey, congrats on your title."

"Thanks. Well…see you around."

"Yeah…see you."

Dave kind of half waved as he walked off. Sarah waved back as she watched him disappear down the hall. As soon as he was out of sight, Sarah sighed. So that wasn't that bad. Totally and uncomfortably aquward but pretty much OK. Sarah didn't know how much more she could handle. Sarah turned around and started walking to John's room. She might as well explain things to John. Sarah was about to turn a corner until she saw a familiar red head walking in the halls toward her. Sarah froze in her spot. Was it really who she thought it was? The person called out to her.

"Sarah? Oh my god it is you!"

Just by her voice Sarah knew it was the person she thought it was. And she was ho happy to see her.

"AMES!!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sarah ran down the hall to Amy. At this point she didn't really care that she was hiding from the wrestlers. She hadn't seen Amy in forever! Once she reached Amy the two embraced in a long hug. Sarah couldn't help but cry a little. She had missed Amy so much. The two pulled apart and smiled.

"Look at you Sarah! Your all grown up and shit!"

"Oh come on! Look at you! You are still amazing! How've you been?"

"Great! My band has been doing really well. It really helped when you blogged about us on your myspace page. Anyways, you must be feeling better to be coming back now!"

"I am! I've been so ready forever! But…wouldn't my dad have told you? Since you guys are going out…"

"Yeah…about that hun…"

Amy backed away from Sarah a little and ran her fingers through her hair. Sarah looked at Amy worried. What was going on? Last she heard Amy and John were doing just fine.

"What's going on Ames?"

"Well…John and I…are ENGAGED!"

Amy smiled as she took out a ring and proudly put it on her finger. Sarah looked at it shocked. Amy and her Dad were engaged! The two ladies squealed as they jumped up and down for joy. But suddenly Sarah stopped jumping.

"How long have you been engaged?"

"About a month. Why? I thought you…oh no. John never…"

"Told me."  
Amy sighed as she took Sarah in for a hug. But Sarah was mad as hell now. Why the hell wouldn't her own Dad tell her something as huge as this? Amy pulled away and looked into Sarah's eyes.

"I thought he would tell you Sarah! He told me he would. Oh Jesus…"

"Please excuse me Ames. Lovely seeing you again."

Sarah gave Amy a quick hug before rushing off. Now she was really pissed off. Forget about her apologizing to her Dad about her one night stand with Dave. She was going to chew him out about this engagement. Why the hell wouldn't he tell her about it? She was going to have a new mom! Oh John was in for some trouble. And Sarah was going to give it to him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sarah didn't even bother knocking on the door. She just swung the door and walked in. John turned around from the mirror and looked at her. Sarah could tell that her face was red with anger.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me about your fucking engagement to Amy!"

John looked at Sarah shocked. Sarah could tell that she had surprised her Dad. But she was only focused on getting some answers.

"Amy told you."

"Damn right she did! Why didn't you tell me! This is huge news Dad and you don't even bother telling your own daughter?!"

"I was going to tell you Sarah! But after what I found out it's like your not even my daughter anymore! You've changed Sarah! I feel like I don't even know you!"

"Dad I'm fucking 16! Almost 17! Of course I've changed! I'm not the 14 year old you remember! I know I've changed but I'm still you daughter!

Dad I'm sorry OK? I'm sorry for the whole thing with Dave! It tore me apart each day I didn't tell you! I wanted to but I knew you would react like this!"

Sarah didn't think she would actually apologize at that time. But then again, she was basically a mess. Sarah dropped to the ground and cried into her hands. Then she felt her Dads arm around her as he tried to calm her down. Sarah silently cursed herself for ruining her make up.

"Hun…it's OK. Don't go to hard on yourself. I'm sorry I didn't tell you OK? Come on sweetie…"

John gave Sarah a light kiss on the cheek. Sarah looked up at her Dad and smiled. John helped her get up as she went to the sink in the bathroom to take care of her running makeup. John followed Sarah in and looked at her. Sarah could see him looking at her from the mirror. Sarah threw the piece of Kleenex in the trash and looked at him.

"What are you looking at?"

"You certainly have grown haven't you?"

"Daddy!"

"I'm sorry! But the boys have noticed…"

"Oh god Daddy I could have gone my whole life not knowing that."

"I know."

Sarah playfully smacked her Dad on the good arm as she walked past him into his locker room. John followed her in and gave her one more kiss on the cheek.

"You going now?"

"I might as well. I have to go back to the damn room I'm supposed to be in. I need to re-do my makeup."

"When are you coming out hun?"

"I don't know. I'll find out tonight. Love you daddy!"

Sarah gave John a kiss on the cheek as she walked out. She scanned the halls to see if anyone was there. She didn't really see anyone. She snuck off to the room and closed the door. Shawn had left but he left a note saying that he would be back soon. Sarah sat against a wall and took out her phone to turn it on. The instant she did her inbox filled up and she had a lot of voice mails. She set her phone aside and lay down on the ground. She had a well needed nap in her future. As she dozed off, she thought about the thousands and thousands of fans embracing her once more when she goes out there. She could hear them chanting and shouting her name in her head. And with that, she fell into a deep sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I'm sorry that I've been on a frizz with updates! Going back to school is hell!**

**117 REVIEWS?! OMF! I want to thank everyone for reviewing and for all who have stuck with this story through thick and thin. You guys are the reason why this story is still alive. Thank you so much from the bottom of my heart. It means the world to me!**

**Next chapter: Sarah had overslept. She's awakened by a tech guy saying she has 20 minutes to get out to the match and win it. As she walks by she realizes what kind of match it is. What will happen at Survivor Series? Tune in next time!**

**I guess I should break the news to you now. I know this has been a short story. But this story is coming to an end. Don't worry, I have the prequel in my mind already. This chapter is one of the 3 remaining chapters. I'm sorry for the short notice! **


	17. What I Wouldn't Give

_Sarah was standing in an all white room. She turned around quickly and looked at her surroundings. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a penny. She threw it across the room. The penny flew into nothingness. Sarah sighed as she looked around. She wondered what would happen if she just started to walk around the place. She turned around to see Derek standing there. Sarah let a small smile escape her lips._

"_I've missed you." Sarah exclaimed._

"_I know. I've been watching you." Derek said smiling._

"_That's a little creepy." Sarah laughed._

"_I can't help but watch a beautiful girl like you." Derek said._

_Sarah laughed as a smirk swept across her face. She thought of Randy's smirk as she did. Derek came closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. Sarah took in his familiar scent. Derek smiled as he kissed Sarah lightly on the lips. Sarah smiled as he pulled away. Derek smiled and opened his mouth as to say something. Sarah looked at him confused. Soon Derek's smile faded and his eyes grew big. Soon his body grew limp as his legs gave out. Sarah caught him as she looked confused. Soon Sarah felt something wet on her hands. She lifted one up to see blood. She gasped as she looked at Derek's back. Blood was coming out of one spot. She lifted her head to see Chris. He was standing there smiling with a bloody knife. Sarah screamed as she let Derek's body fall to the white floor._

"_Why would you do this?!" Sarah screamed._

"_I told you before Sarah. If I can't have you then no one will." Chris said smirking._

"_Get over yourself Chris! I never loved you!" Sarah continues to rant._

"_You better watch out for your beloved Dave…" Chris said._

"_What are you going to do to Dave?" Sarah asked nervously._

"_The same thing I'm gonna do to you." Chris said smiling._

_Chris lifted the knife and wiped off Derek's blood. Then Chris started running toward Sarah. Sarah screamed as she turned around and started to run. But Sarah didn't really know if she was moving. She could feel her feet moving across the ground. She could feel the air going against her. But everything was so white. There was no way of telling if you were moving or not. Sarah looked behind her to see Chris catching up to her. Sarah looked ahead and started to run harder. She could hear his footsteps get closer and closer. Sarah pushed herself harder. She could hear him breathing right behind her. Sarah used all her energy to run faster. She could feel the tip of the knife on her back. He was getting closer and closer. She could feel more of the knife…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"AHHHHHH!!!"

Sarah screamed and jumped up from her sleeping spot. She looked around her. The walls were the same gray that they had always been. She looked behind her. Chris wasn't there. She put her hand to the small of her back. She couldn't feel anything. Suddenly Sarah sighed as she wiped her forehead. Thank god it was all a dream.

"Ummm…Ms. Cena?"

Sarah slowly turned toward the door to see a tech guy standing in the doorway. Sarah laughed nervously as she wiped the dirt of her outfit. She tried to hide her red face. She felt so embarrassed.

"Yes sir?"

"You're needed at the curtain. You're supposed to interfere in a match and win."

"What match is it? I wasn't told this."

"Vince just decided it. Get out there."  
The tech guy grabbed Sarah's arm and dragged her down the halls. Sarah stumbled over her own two feet as she tried to keep up with the tech guy. As they were running by, Sarah saw a TV.

"Hang on!"

Sarah stopped and dragged the tech guy back with her. She needed to see exactly what match she was going to win. She moved back to the TV to see a Diva Battle Royal. She tried to catch a little hint about what the match was for.

"Can you believe this J.R? And diva qualifying match for the Royal Rumble! The winner will be the second diva to ever be in the Rumble!"

Sarah's jaw dropped. She was supposed to win this match? This meant…

Sarah would be in the Royal Rumble.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sorry for the short chapter! I'm really road blocked on thinking…**

**Next chapter: Sarah goes out to the match to be in the Royal Rumble. What kind of celebration will follow? Tune in next time!**


	18. Show Stopper

**Sarah's Thoughts**

_Okay hun, calm down now. This isn't that big of a deal. All you're going to do is run in and win a match to go onto the Royal Rumble. Oh my god…the Royal Rumble. You're going to be in the Royal Rumble!_

_Okay you really need to clam down now. You can't be freaking out once you get out there. You can't mess this up. Everyone in the back is going to be watching you. The thousands of members in the audience are counting you. The millions (or thousands) who ordered this pay-per-view all around the world are watching you. One little mess up and your career is over. Oh god what if I mess up? What if I trip on my way down the ramp? Oh my god I'm going to mess up!_

_No your not! You're going to do fine. You will not mess up. Jesus Christ will my damn music play already? I'm growing more nervous by the second! Don't be nervous Sarah. Vince has all the confidence in the world on you.  
Oh my god that's my music. I have to go out there now! I can see the diva's shocked looks in the ring. The audience is going crazy. Oh my god is there a stampede in the halls? You need to go out there. This is your moment._

_Your time is now._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sarah walked out to the crowd and waved to them. The crowd went crazy at the sight of her. All the divas in the ring were as shocked as ever. Some were actually throwing tantrums in the ring. Sarah smiled at them all as she walked down the ramp toward the ring. She flipped over the ropes and blew a kiss to the audience. She looked around at all the divas. Melina was boiling over in anger. Jillian kept staring at her in shock. Maria ran over to Sarah and actually hugged her. Sarah hugged her back and looked around. The bell rang for the match to ring once again.

Immediately Melina went after Sarah. Sarah moved out of the way and flipped her over the top rope. She had just eliminated Melina! Sarah sighed as she looked around. Jillian was staring at her with anger. Jillian started coming at her also. Sarah stepped out of the way but Jillian stopped and pulled Sarah down to the bat by her hair. Jillian started to kick Sarah on her left side. Sarah held her left side as she got up. Jillian lifted Sarah over her head and tried to get her over her head. Sarah saw Maria fall to the floor next to her. It was Jillian, Sarah, Mickie, Beth and Torrie. Before Sarah went over the ropes she grabbed onto the top rope with her hands. Sarah flipped to the outside apron and elbowed Jillian in the neck. Then Sarah did a handstand and locked her legs around Jillian's neck. With all the strength she had she flipped Jillian over the top rope and onto the ground. Sarah grabbed onto the middle rope before she fell to the floor also.

Sarah got back into the ring and took a quick breath. Torrie tried to clothesline Beth, but Beth pushed her over the top rope and onto the floor. Mickie, Beth and Sarah looked at each other. Then Mickie and Sarah looked at each other and smiled. They both had the same idea. They both ran at Beth and clotheslined her over the top rope.

Mickie looked at Sarah and smiled. She extended her hand out. Sarah shook it, only to be pulled into a DDT. Sarah lay on the mat dazed for a while. She could see Mickie's wrestling boots as Mickie ran around the ring. Mickie went in for a drop kick but Sarah rolled out of the way. As Mickie got up Sarah picked her up and put her over her shoulders. The crowd went wild as Sarah ran over to one side of the ring and FU'ed her over the top rope. Then the bell rang to end the match. Sarah finally realized that she had won the diva rumble.

She was going to the Royal Rumble.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sarah's Thoughts**

_Oh. My. God. This can't be happening. This has to be a dream. I have to be dreaming. No, I can't be. I can see the referee holding my hand high. I can feel my sweaty hand in his. Oh my god, I actually won! I can't believe it!_

_This has been my dream ever since I was a little girl. I always wanted to be the first girl in the Royal Rumble. Well I'll settle for second now. I can't believe that I'm going to be in the Royal Rumble! Me and twenty nine other men. That could be every girls dream._

_I can't believe that this is my life. I can't believe that I'm living the dream. I never thought I would ever have this chance. It's unbelievable that almost two years ago I was sitting in some foster home dreaming on being out here. But I never thought that dream would come true. These crowds cheers are like music to my ears. I could never dream of doing anything else._

_And I know I won't._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sarah stood in the middle of the ring as she took it all in. Tears streamed down her cheeks, smudging her mascara and eyeliner. She stood on the top of one of the posts and posed. She looked to the ramp to see divas and stars alike come to congratulate her. She laughed as some divas squealed and lifted her in victory. Sarah laughed as she saw Dave standing in the middle of the crowd. He smiled weakly in her direction. Sarah smiled back at him as the divas lowered her down. As everyone celebrated around her she met Dave in the middle of the ring.

"Congratulations on making the Rumble."

"I plan on seeing you in it also."

"But if I do I might have to throw you over the top rope."

"Oh! Mean!"

Sarah acted like she was hurt. Dave laughed as Sarah smiled. Then Dave got a little closer to her. Sarah was feeling a little uncomfortable. Dave lifted Sarah's head up with his hand. He moved his lips closer to hers. Before they could touch Sarah felt a strong arm around her waist lifting her up. Sarah looked down to see her Dad standing there smiling at her. Sarah giggled as John twirled her around. John set her down and kissed her on the cheek. Sarah smiled as she searched the crowd for Dave, but she couldn't find him. Was he really going to kiss her? She sighed as someone hugged her. She looked up to see Shawn and Hunter standing there.

"Hey kid."

"Oh thanks Hunter."

"Ignore him. He's mad because he's not in the Rumble yet."

"And I will be!"

"Whatevs Hunter. Your SOO last year."

Hunter looked at Sarah shocked. Shawn stood there laughing as he high fived Sarah. Sarah gave Hunter a peck on the cheek to show that she was kidding. She could barely hear her own thoughts.

"Sarah! Sarah Cena!"

Sarah turned to see Todd Grisham make his way through all the stars. The noise in the building finally died down. Now Sarah's ears were ringing. She heard the audience try and shut their neighbors up.

"Sarah you are the second diva to win the Royal Rumble. What do you have to say?"

What did Sarah have to say? She had everything to say! She could talk about how this has always been her dream since she was little. She could say that her whole life changed in a span of three hours that fateful day WWE visited her foster home. She could talk about how lucky she had been these past few years. But all those could be summed up in six words.

"I'm going to the Royal Rumble!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sarah is going to the Royal Rumble! Congrats to her! Please review!**

**Next chapter: Second to last chapter! We skip to the Royal Rumble. Sarah is doing amazing in it until someone she didn't expect shows up. Does she win anyways? Or will she fail to rise to the top? Stay tuned!**


	19. Stab My Back

**Author's Note: Yes this is the second to last chapter. I'm sorry if it's a short one. Trust me it will be a good and maybe short one!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Royal Rumble**

**Sarah's Thoughts**

_Okay now. You drew number fifteen. Fifteen is a good middle number. You'll do fine at fifteen. Ugh I can see Umaga in front of me ready to go out there. I never knew that this dude stunk so much! God won't Mike just shut up already? I should just turn around and pop him one._

_Oh god, Umaga just went out. That means I have two minutes before I go out there. I can't believe Vince was crazy enough not to script this! I'm going to do horrible I bet. Oh god there goes Holly! I bet that's going to be me. Oh god one more minute!_

_You need to breathe Sarah. You were in this same position at Survivor series. For two months you have been through grueling matches to hype to entrance in here. You can't let your fans down out there. They will be cheering for you out there. Oh no, thirty seconds now!_

_Come on Sarah you got this! Seriously, if Mike gets any closer to me I will kick his ass all the back to his Real World days. Why the hell did he think that he could wrestle anyways? The kid has a messed up head._

_Oh shit. Ten seconds. Take a deep breath and start walking. Oh god, here's my music. Good luck Sarah. You got this. You can totally win this. Just do your best. Do your best…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Dave's Thoughts**

_Oh my god. She was number fifteen? I hoped that she would be one of the last! She looks amazing tonight. She has for the past two months. Keep your head straight man! You can't think of her like this! Just keeping pounding on Johnny. _

_Oh lord she just got into the ring. I hope she doesn't get hurt. I can't let her get hurt right now. I would blame myself is she did. She is holding her own pretty well. Oh no Umaga is coming right at her. Move Sarah move!_

_Oh thank god Shawn was there for her. Oh damn Johnny just caught me off guard! Get your head back in the ring Dave. Sarah will be okay. Stop worrying about her. Stop thinking about her. Stop thinking about her enticing eyes and soft hair. Stop thinking about her amazing body…_

_You perv! She is sixteen and you're almost forty! You should really slap yourself! Oh wait…Johnny just did that for you. This mother fucker is really pissing me off. Don't worry about her now. You have to get your championship back. And you'll do whatever it takes to get it._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Third Person POV**

Sarah wiped sweat from her eyebrow. This was harder then she thought. She had been helping Shawn with Mark (The Undertaker.) She looked around the ring at the chaos that surrounded her. Shawn was having a hard time of getting Mark over the rope. Sarah ran over to Shawn's side and helped him tip Mark over to the floor.

"Thanks hun." Shawn said smiling.

Sarah was about to say something back to him but Shawn went flying over the top rope. Sarah's jaw dropped as she looked at Shawn on the floor. She looked to her left to see Ken smiling over him. Sarah's anger built up inside of her. She elbowed Ken and slapped him. She was going to give him a clothesline but Ken caught her and elbowed her in the throat. Sarah dropped to the mat choking. Mike looked at her and laughed. Sarah got up with her hand around her throat. Now was her time for revenge. She ran over to him and booted him over the top rope. The crowd cheered as Sarah grabbed one quick breath. Her rest was cut short as Ken kicked her in her stomach and gave her a DDT.

**Half an hour later**

Sarah stood in one corner of the ring taking in a deep breath. There were still plenty of men left in the rumble. Hunter was one of the last guys to come out to the rumble. There was still one more guy left to come out. But who was it? Hunter snuck up behind Elijah Burke and threw him over the top rope. Sarah took in another breath as she looked at the clock. Time was ticking down before the last man came in.

Five…four…three…two…one.

All of a sudden the lights went down. Familiar note started to play throughout the stadium. Sarah froze in her spot and looked toward the ramp to see if she was hearing right. No, she had to be hearing things.

_Your time is up, my time is now  
You can't see me, my time is now  
It's the franchise, boy I'm shinin' now  
You can't see me, my time is now!_

She wasn't. Sarah froze as she saw her Dad walk out and onto the ramp. Everyone in the ring froze along with her. Sarah couldn't even seem to move her lungs. He said that he wouldn't be able to make the rumble. He said that he still needed to train. John smiled at everyone in the rumble and got in. Sarah could not move from her spot in the corner.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sarah's Thoughts**

_You have got to be fucking kidding me. Please tell me my eyes are seeing things. Please God let this be some sort of trick. Eddie I know you must have been behind this prank._

_My dad John Cena can not have returned. _

_Oh my god he just eliminated Carlos (Carlito.) _

_Holy shit. He really is here._

_He really is the Royal Rumble. He really is competing. Oh my god he just eliminated Chavo. He's clearing the ring! I can't move. Damn it Sarah move! You need to move to win this thing. You won't win if your feet are glued to the mat._

_Hold on. Why is John looking at me funny? What is going on? God help me!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Third Person POV**

It was down to Dave, Hunter, Sarah and John. All four entrants were standing in the four corners of the ring. Dave looked as shocked as Sarah was. Hunter was more pissed off then he had ever been. John's mind was racing a million miles a second. Sarah still couldn't possibly move her feet. Suddenly Dave made the first move. As he did Hunter took a hold of him and threw him over the top rope. Suddenly John flipped Hunter over to join Dave.

It was down to Sarah and John.

Sarah stared at her father. Her father stared back at her. The arena was silent for the first time that whole night. It seemed that time had stopped for these two. John extended his hand and smiled. Sarah looked into her Dad's eyes. There was something different about him. He had changed somehow. Was he still her Dad? Did he have other plans? Sarah managed to move her feet toward him. She could feel the tears gather behind her eyes, but she couldn't manage to cry. She looked down at his hand and back up at him. Even his smile had changed. Sarah went with it and took it.

Suddenly she was in the air.

Suddenly she was over his head.

Suddenly he was moving toward the top rope…

Suddenly…oh so suddenly…

He threw his little girl over the top rope.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sarah's Thoughts**

_What._

_The._

_Hell._

_Just._

_Happened._

_Did he really just throw me over the top rope? Did he really just eliminate me? _

_But…why?_

_I'm his little girl! I'm his daughter! Why would he do this to me?! I thought he loved me!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Third Person POV**

"YOU BASTARD!" Sarah yelled at him.

Sarah was infuriated. She could feel the tears fall down her cheeks. She wanted to go into that ring and strangle him.

Funny…she wanted to kill her own Dad.

The fans were rioting. Drinks and food were being thrown into the ring. Hunter was standing at the ramp watching what was happening. Dave was staring at the ring shocked. Sarah couldn't believe what he just did. John faced her with remorse and guilt in his expression.

"YOU BASTARD! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" Sarah kept yelling.

She wanted to yell more, but she didn't have the energy. Her mind was racing. It couldn't comprehend what just happened. Sarah looked up at the TitanTron. They kept replaying her elimination over and over again. Sarah just wouldn't let it sink in.

Her own father, John Cena, had eliminated her from the Royal Rumble.

He own father erased her dreams away.

Her own father…

The man she loved as her father…

Betrayed her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I'll be honest. I was shaking as I wrote this chapter. I was really unsure of it. Please review. I do welcome flames since I do expect many.**

**Last chapter: In the back Sarah unleashes all she has on John. John tries to explain why he eliminated her. With that, Sarah makes a shocking statement. What could it be? Please…stay tuned.**


	20. The End: A Bad Dream

A/N: Yes, this is the last chapter to this story

**A/N: Yes, this is the last chapter to this story. Don't worry; I'll have a prequel to this series. I just have a lot of other story ideas that I have to work on. Thank you for giving this story over one hundred reviews. I'll stop talking so you can read on!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**After the Rumble**

"How could you?!" Sarah shouted as she ran toward John.  
John made it to the back before Sarah. Now she was running full force at the man she couldn't believe she called her father. Before she could make it to him some stars got in the middle and pulled her back. She tried her hardest to get out of their grasps. She flailed her arms and kicked her legs as she tried to reach John.

"Sarah please…" John started to plead.

"You have no excuse for what you did!" Sarah shouted through tears.

"If you could let me explain…" John tried to say.

"I don't give a damn about what you think!" Sarah shouted.

Sarah could see a couple of cameramen come onto the scene. She paid no attention to them as she kept trying to fight her way out of the stars grasps. Vince came running out of his office to look at the situation. Linda followed behind him walking behind her husband. Stephanie rushed to the side of Sarah and tried holding her back also. Shane was standing with John trying to reason with him.

"Sarah could you possibly give me five minutes?" John asked.

"You're not worth my time." Sarah spat out.

"Let me explain!" John shouted.

"What do you have to explain? Why you eliminated your only daughter in one of the most important nights of her life? Why you just totally turned on your own 'little girl?' How you lied and said you wouldn't even be here tonight? How the hell can you explain that?!" Sarah shouted.

"Sarah calm down! I want to hear this explanation more then you do." Vince said.

Sarah stopped kicking but was still being held back. John started to move closer to Sarah. As he did she kicked at him when he was close enough. He moved back before Sarah could kick him in the legs. Some stars moved her back a little.

"I know I lied to you and said I wouldn't be here tonight. I know I wasn't supposed to come back till October. But you have to understand Sarah. I missed you and this business too much. And the title…I so badly wanted that title back. When I found out you were in the Rumble I was so happy for you sweetie. Ames and I were happy for you. But then Vince told me I could be in the Rumble if I was ready. And trust me I was. I thought you would get out earlier so I wouldn't have to face you. But when I entered and saw you were still in I didn't know what to do. In that ring all I saw was me with that title. I want that title sweetie. Please understand." John explained.

Sarah couldn't believe what she had just heard. There was nothing in that whole explanation that had anything good. Sarah got out of the stars grasped as they all gasped. Her first instinct was to jump at him and give him everything he had. Instead she laughed and put her hands on her hips. She let the tears flow freely down her cheeks. She couldn't believe the night she was having.

"So let me get this straight. You wanted that title more then you cared about me? And you doubted my skills as a wrestler? How early did you think I would get out huh? One minute? Maybe three? Wanna give me an estimate? You went behind my back and something so low John. Hell, its lower then low. If you think I'm gonna automatically forgive you because of some half assed 'apology' then your way over your head. And you think I can understand about you and 'your' title? Hell no! No man would ever betray his own daughter for some title or prize!" Sarah gradually yelled.

John sighed as he tried to get closer to Sarah. Sarah just moved back farther. Soon Sarah stopped walking back as John moved closer. Soon they were toe to toe. Sarah looked into John's eyes. She couldn't even see the littlest bit of remorse for her.

"Sarah...sweetie…my daughter…" John started to say before Sarah stopped him.

She didn't stop him with words. She didn't stop him with a look.

She stopped him with a hard slap across the face.

She pulled herself to release all her anger in the slap that made John stumble back a little. He held his cheek as Sarah saw his cheek grow red. He stared back at his daughter with tears in his eyes. This time Sarah had no sympathy for him. The words she was about to say would sting more then that slap.

"You have NO right to call me your daughter anymore. As far as I'm concerned I'm not your daughter. And you're NOT my father!" Sarah screamed.  
She pushed back the stars and ran to her room. She couldn't bear to see the look on John's face. She reached the diva locker room and locked the door. She slid down the door and cried.

Sarah's image of a dad was someone who cared for you and looked out for you. A dad would do anything for his little girl to make sure she was happy. If he saw a tear, he would tell her everything would be okay. If she was mad, he would let her vent out all her anger. If she was happy, he would be happy with her. For a while John was that dad. He would give her anything she wanted. He fought for custody of her and stood by her side. For a while, John was the perfect image of a dad.

Now when Sarah imagined John she didn't see a dad. She didn't even see a person. She saw no one and nothing. John was dead to her. She couldn't bring herself to even utter the word dad out loud or in her mind to him. To her John was no longer dad. He was no one. He was someone who once loved her but let obsession take over. If John thought that Sarah was some obstacle to him getting the title…

She would be gone soon.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Two hours later**

Sarah walked out of Vince's office and closed the door lightly. He was still talking to John about what he had done out there. Sarah picked up her bags so that they wouldn't make a noise as she walked down the halls. In her mind she went over the check list she made up. Sarah nodded her head once she knew that everything she wanted to do was done.

But there was one more thing that she wanted to do, but she knew she couldn't do it.

Sarah sighed as she reached the exit door to that night's venue. The halls seemed too bare to her. She felt like there should be wrestlers running out the door to get to the hotel and sleep. Either they were all tucked away in their rooms or somewhere else in the building. Vince didn't want any star to leave the building till things settled down. But Sarah could care less. Sarah opened the exit door and looked back. She let one more tear roll down her cheek as she sighed and closed the door.

She would sure miss all of this.

Sarah walked out to the air and took a deep breath. She saw her taxi waiting for her on the street corner. She walked to the taxi as her mind raced. What could she do now? What was in store for her? Was there anyone she could go to? Where would she go? Sarah put her stuff in the trunk and got into the cab.

"Where to miss?" The cab driver asked.

"The airport please." Sarah said quietly.

"Going home?" He asked again.

Sarah stayed silent for a while as she looked out the back window to the arena. Part of her wanted to run back into that arena and try and start things over. But she knew that this was the right thing to do. Maybe she would change her mind; maybe not. But she made her decisions.

"Something like that." Sarah answered the cab driver.

And just like that, she was gone. She was off to the airport. She knew where she was going. She knew what she was doing now. It didn't seem real yet, but it would. But some things she knew were already reality.

She was no longer the daughter of John Cena.

John Cena was no longer her daughter.

She would no longer attend her high school to avoid drama.

And most importantly…

She was no longer part of World Wrestling Entertainment.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And that was the end folks. I hope that you really enjoyed this story. I just have a few things to thank all of you for.**

**First, I want to thank lilio, SandyCena, Inday, New York Chica, Jewelgirl04, AznIntegra, LizThatsRight2, Sandra Moore 7474, ExtremeXShinyXHeartagram, star-shimmered-dragon, Johnny, Wwebabe, Ezra Duke, xsoftball9x, Alkira Sonoma, always-alone-but-never-alone, hpwwefan, pinktiff1989, jcena'sgirl557744, EdgyEricax3, cassymae, RatedRKCena, Zadok, fallen sicilian angel, .hardygirl33., dasiyd, john cena punk princess, ayame1528, erica, Queen Hotaru, michelle, Vannahgirl, angelswatchoverme, Chris.Jericho.Holic, 68 stones from a broken heart, Degrassi-True-Fan, Da-Real-Mrz-Cena102100, Wmcschick2006, karlalarla, Laffy.X.Taffy and Pit B (yes, even you) and all the readers for reviewing and reading. You are the reason I kept this story going.**

**Secondly, thank you for letting this story reach over 150 reviews. I never thought that this story would have so much success. You have truly made this story into what it is today.**

**And lastly I just wanna thank all of you for reading my stories! It's great! So a prequel will be in up in…oh…I'm gonna say in like a few months. I have about seven more stories to start but don't worry I'll get to it! So that's it! Thanks once again!**

**XOXO,**

**Anna**


End file.
